Xenosaga: Nexus Ties
by Lulu's Moogle
Summary: -Abandoned- Basically XS Ep 1 with a twist to the plot and focusing mainly around chaos and an OC character. Full summary and pairings inside! Chappie 10 Up!
1. KOS MOS

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Xenosaga ... Yet I don't, so don't sue me!

* * *

**

Authors Notes: 

Hello, everyone! This idea just came to me one day and I've decided that I should publish it … So…

This story is basically Episode I with a twist and is focused mainly around chaos and an OC character named NINA. You'll find out more about her later and as she comes into the story. Yes, it's a romance/general. You know, just the whole Xenosaga thematic stuff in general.

**Pairings / Relationships: **_Here are the pairings and/or relationships in this fic…_

chaos x OC (NINA)

Shion x Allen

MOMO x Jr.

chaos/MOMO x Ziggy – (relationship) friend and someone to confide in / father figure

Shion/NINA x KOS-MOS – (relationship) "mother" and friend / good friend

**Yes, I promise that Ziggy and KOS-MOS are not just support characters. They have a potential here too … And you'll discover more relationships as you read along. **

**

* * *

Summary (full):**

The creatures that defy all laws of physics, the monsters that have taken a liking to mankind, the Gnosis. Ever since the discovery of the Zohar in A,D 2020, life for humans has changed dramatically. After abandoning their home planet, humans have nearly been forced to live on drifter colonies, ever aware of their predators around them.

The invention of a new weapon has brought a sliver of hope into the universe. KOS-MOS, the Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Fighting System, has been created and has been proven effective against the Gnosis.

But something deeper lies within the mystery of the Gnosis and the Zohar. Rumors of a distant copy of KOS-MOS have begun to flutter about the people's tongues. Could this distant copy exist? And if so, what purpose would this copy serve if it has not made an appearance in the battle for mankind?

Life is about to become ever more complicated for a team of scientists, and even more so for those connected to the cryptic Zohar…

**

* * *

Xenosaga: Nexus Ties**

**Chapter 1: KOS-MOS**

_The _Woglinde_, Analysis and Scientific Lab: Vector Industries, T.C 4767_

"Commencing startup experiment. Open up an interconnection." a young woman with caramel hair ordered from the Virtual Reality System as she waited to be transferred to a test environment.

"Roger. Opening interconnection. Connecting with dummy protocol." the man whose I.D card read 'Allen' answered. His fingers tapped their way across the keyboard, en route to releasing a connection. The dummy protocol was used as a safety measure during the environmental simulation, a precaution if anything should go wrong as it has done so before…

"A-LINE protocol zone secured." another man announced from one of the lab computers. This was the connection of the environment and a key command to retain it's stability.

"Opening cage partition. Sixty seconds to release." An older man said, beginning the countdown. "Beginning countdown. 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51…"

"All monitors clear." came the young man's voice once more, announcing the environment was safe and nearly ready for a transfer.

"…3, 2, 1. Partition open." the man finished. "Proceeding with KOS-MOS body formation." And so it began, the data of the android KOS-MOS had begun its transfer and scanning as she was prepared for the V.R.S.

"Body formation complete. Commencing Penfield mapping." a soft woman's voice rang out as she began to bring the test environment to life.

"Proceeding with Encephalon construction." yet again the young man announced.

"Mapping percentage at 76, 77, 78…" another woman began to count towards the completion of the environment and its stability.

"Encephalon construction complete." the young man notified as the environment was brought to life.

"There's noise appearing in the temporal lobe." Allen announced as he once again began to tap on the keys of his keyboard.

"What's the problem?" the woman in the V.R.S asked, breaking her long held silence patiently.

"It's on the left side of the temporal lobe. I'm showing slight stimulation of the synapses in section 818. It's within permissible bounds though." he answered. Mixed signals meant trouble when dealing with any machine, especially the V.R.S where a human could be harmed in the process. Allen turned in his chair to face the woman. "Do you wanna abort?"

"No," the caramel-haired woman shook her head in response. "Let's keep going. Just stick to the menu. I'll try for a direct approach. Back me up."

"Roger." he replied as he turned back to his console. "Launching NATARAJA connection system."

The woman in the V.R.S began typing into her keypad…

'_Connection system NATARAJA now loading…_

_User name: Shion Uzuki_

_Password: Ye shall be as gods_

"Password accepted." the distorted built-in female voice growled from the machine. "Commencing NATARAJA boot up sequence."

With this the woman, Shion Uzuki, felt and saw herself being transported through a pixilated world toward the capsule where KOS-MOS was kept as the lab faded away in a wash of blue. Everything around her faded, including the capsule, as the neutral grey environmental world took shape around her. The shapes distorted and rounded at first, then they settled and the environment was still. Well, mostly…

Shion took this time to look around the newly created environment. There was interference throughout the area, washing over the simulation as if it were carried by the gentle blowing of the wind.

"Allen, there seems to be a problem with the visual field connection." she said, knowing Allen could hear her through his headset and console.

"Hmm…" he pursed his lips together as he began to search for the source of the problem. "Ah … I see a small break in the MT field, route K12. It looks like … the bi-directional link in the V4 field has lagged, too … Hold on a minute, I'll fix it now."

Shion waited and watched as the interference in the V.R.S ultimately disappeared. Now, everything was as it should be, still and quiet.

"How is it now, Chief?" she hear Allen's voice ask.

"Okay, looks good." she replied with a nod of approval. "Let's keep going."

"Roger." Allen agreed. "Proceeding with KOS-MOS host separation."

All at once, before Shion the environment was distorted once more and the colors mixed and were as bright as neon. A shape of a young lady with hair that traveled down to her upper thighs began to take place. The shape was filled and the colors fixed just as the distortion and neon waves disappeared, leaving a light blue figure before her.

"Morning, KOS-MOS. How do you feel?" Shion inquired lightly as she took the few paces to the android's side.

"Good morning, Shion. All systems are normal." the strong, gentle and monotone voice of the android answered clearly. The metallic veil over her eyes hid away nearly half of her perfectly shaped face as she turned towards Shion in acknowledgment.

"Well, how about introducing yourself?" she offered, her innocent teal eyes closing as she listened to KOS-MOS begin and turn forward to stand in perfect posture.

"I am an Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Fighting System, serial number 00-00-00-00-1." she began, pronouncing every syllable to the point of perfection. "Development name KP-X. Abbreviated name KOS-MOS. As I am currently configured for simulated battle, my output is limited to 22 of its normal capacity. My estimated weapons specifications are…"

"Alright, that's good enough. Thanks." Shion smiled a let out a chuckle at her creation. It was better to interrupt her than to let her continue for hours completely explaining and describing her system…

"You are welcome." KOS-MOS answered with a nod.

"All I have for you today is the usual startup tests. Sorry to wake you up just for that." Shion explained. "You'll have to go back to sleep once everything's checked out."

"I see." she answered with a nod after a pause.

"Do you feel … sad, or anything?" Shion asked gently.

"A predetermined set of emotions has been hard-coded into my emotion module to better facilitate interaction with humans." KOS-MOS began. "In order to better facilitate with you -- Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki of the KOS-MOS Project, Vector Industries First R&D Division – I will emit such an expression such of sadness, only when it is deemed necessary. However, the emotion module of my program has determined that this is not necessary at this time."

Shion laughed at her creation's explanation of when to use the 'sad emotion.'

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I, of all people, should know _that_."

"You understanding is appreciated." the android thanked in her own way.

"But you know, KOS-MOS … I've got … mixed feelings about all this." Shion began on a melancholy note. "Of course I'm happy you're awake … But the fact that you'll go back to sleep makes me a bit … sad.

"On the other hand, the next time you wake up … it may be a time of much bloodshed. So, deep down inside … I hope that day never comes." she paused before continuing with her final word. "Understand?"

"The algorithms I have been programmed with do not support the comprehension of illogical human thought." KOS-MOS simply stated.

"Well … I hope you'll be able to … understand someday." Shion sighed.

"I will do my best." she answered.

"Alright KOS-MOS, should we get started?" Shion changed the subject to a lighter note. "Allen, let's pickup from process 277 where we last left off."

"Roger." Allen's voice rippled through the virtual environment. "Placing target drones in the Encephalon. The drones are set to "random movement" and "enemy ambush. How about a test run before the mission, Chief?"

Shion thought for a moment, taking a break from her continuous pacing for once, before giving her answer.

"Mmm. Sure, let's do that." she replied before turning to KOS-MOS. "Did you get that, KOS-MOS?""

"Affirmative." she nodded.

**

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know that this is the actual cut-scene, but there is going to be original text after this. And the plot is going to begin its twisting … hee hee hee…**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**_Next Chapter Will Be Published Tomorrow (June 16, 2006)_**


	2. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: Perhaps one day I'll find the rights to Xenosaga blowing down the street … Until then, I don't own anything but the games I bought … and the OC characters that appear throughout the story… ****

* * *

**

Authors Notes:

Okay, in this chappie it will be original text. This is where the plot begins to twist in the direction I'm aiming for … Well, at least I hope it's in the direction I want…

I usually listen to music when I write, music that gives me the mood I need to put on paper. So, I'm going to list the music track I listened to for each chapter! For those of you who are really into music and have heard these pieces, then you may have a better feel for that particular chapter. Those of you who haven't heard it, the story will still be the same obviously, and I don't really think it matters come to think about it… heh heh?

Anyway, I'll count the whole music thing as a bonus.

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 1: KOS-MOS --** none (just listening to the beginning of XS Ep1 over and over and over…)

**Chapter 2: Conspiracy --** "For the Reunion" – Uematsu Nobuo – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

**_

* * *

_ **

Xenosaga: Nexus Ties

**Chapter 2: Conspiracy**

The sound of flesh ramming to flesh filled the chamber and two young men, perhaps in their mid-twenties, fell to the ground, wincing and stirring in pain. An older man across the room stared calmly and emotionlessly out of the window overlooking the whole of the universe, listening to the steps and the leather clothing of the angry 18 year old flutter behind him approach him.

"Boy, do I hate liars." he sighed and sneered as he slowly made his way to the older man.

"I apologize for my behavior." a deep baritone voice answered as the old man spoke.

"Tsh. You told me you had her destroyed. You _yourself_ gave that false information to me." The teen's tenor-baritone voice had an angry sheen to its calmness, giving the impression of malevolence.

"Again I apologize. This time you get the truth." the older man wearing a sheer black business suit began calmly and confidently. "Our troops were thwarted by the target during the invasion. I'm afraid our commanders were careless."

"Is … that … right?" the silver-haired teen pronounced, his voice growing louder and ever more sincere.

"You have my word. I swear by it." came the reply. The teen's silver hair that fell to his jaw line swayed as he turned his back on the elder.

"Fine. Where is she now?" he inquired, his swelled anger slowly calming, yet his voice was impatient. "I suppose I will have to do the job myself this time."

"That won't be necessary, Kael." the elder's voice was light. "I've already cleaned up our little mess."

The teen, Kael, turned to the elder once more, his eyes burning into his back.

"Oh, really? Then you have her?" he inquired curiously.

"She is three floors below your very feet in a high voltage containment center." his voice was calm, almost reassuring. "I can guarantee that she won't be moving for quite a time."

"Have you prepared to break her?" Kael asked loudly, indicating that that was his primary concern.

"Not yet. We won't initiate Plan SEDRA for another 24 hours as a safety precaution." he replied. "It's best not to rush an instable experiment."

Kael's eyes narrowed.

"Careful, old man. You may have let that experiment in through the front door, but she will not depart that way if you aren't watchful." he warned darkly. The old man with dark hair and beige skin turn to the boy, his brown eyes piercing into the youth's blue ones.

"Do you question my methods?" he growled. Kael merely lowered his head a notch and frowned.

Did he question the man's methods? After all, even though they had an agreement, the man's plans and schemes seemed to grow more intense by the day. This current scheme was merely the beginning, should it be foretold.

Instead of using honesty, Kael chose to speak with his mind, not his heart.

"Not at all. I'm merely concerned."

Ignoring the trace of falsehood and mockery in the boy's tone, the old man smiled.

"I see. In that case, I have a mission for you as part of our agreement." the old man opened one of his desk drawers and retrieved and holographic device. He tossed the small module to the boy who easily caught the fist-sized object despite his leather gloves. "That should tell you everything you need to know."

There was a hesitant pause in the room as the elder turned back to his gazing.

"I understand." Kael nodded. "I will review this later and contact you. For now, my kinsmen and I need to regroup."

"Then go, Kael. Go and change someone's fate." the man smirked, his lips twisted and his eyes bloodthirsty.

Kael turned to leave, the door hissing open and closed as he exited the room. Perhaps he made a mistake when he took up the offer from that man. Not only did the man fail to complete his mission, he also sucked more than enough money away from him for a failed mission.

Next time, Kael would pay after the mission was completed, not in advance. And now, he was beginning to think that this mission he had just been assigned was one that would change the fate of the universe as a whole…

_**

* * *

**_

_The_ Woglinde,_ Analysis and Scientific Lab: Vector Industries_

Shion sighed as she and KOS-MOS caught their bearings after the test run in the V.R.S.

"Well Allen, the test run was successful! No abnormalities to report." Shion called into the space of the Encephalon.

"That's great, Shion! Do you need to return to tune up KOS-MOS?" he asked. Shion turned to KOS-MOS, first looking her over for any unlikely major damage, and then asking to confirm her positive report.

"Is everything alright, KOS-MOS?" she inquired. The android paused for a mere moment before answering.

"All systems returning to normal, Shion. Auto safety is now enabled." she replied with a small nod, the visor still shielding her eyes.

"Good." the woman in a violet, cream, and black Vector uniform replied. "Okay, Allen. No need to quit now. Let's continue."

"Roger." Allen's tenor voice called through the simulator. "Booting up simulated action sequence. The enemies should be appearing any minute."

Just as Allen had spoken those words, the Gnosis dummies materialized just as KOS-MOS and Shion had earlier. They stayed in their designated areas, yet their movements really were random. There was no way to predict where they would move next.

"Ready, KOS-MOS?" Shion asked for the final time, just to be sure there wouldn't be a problem. To have a repeat of the last launch into the simulator would be catastrophic.

"Yes, Shion. Please lead the way." she answered, waiting perfectly still and patiently.

Shion began towards a run down building guarded by a holo-Gnosis, perhaps two. The scientist and her creation walked calmly to the entrance of the building, carefully choosing their steps. Once the holo-Gnosis caught sight of them, they froze.

"Your orders, Shion?" KOS-MOS's cool voice piped up as she waited for orders.

"Engage in battle." Shion ordered. KOS-MOS began toward the simulated Gnosis with quick, yet measured steps.

"Disabling auto safety. Permission granted to engage in battle." she announced as she drew her blaster from her side, aiming towards the enemy. Firing two shots weakened the holo-Gnosis enough and she used her conjured sword to bring it down, its simulated form disappearing.

"Target eliminated. Battle mode disengaged." she said, standing straight and still as Shion arrived at her side.

"Very good, KOS-MOS." she praised.

"Thank you, Shion. I was glad to be of service." the android replied, seemingly happy to be praised.

"Now, let's keep going."

Shion led the way into the building, leaving the well lit simulated environment behind and entering the dimly lit and dreary building. She had entered this building before, and this was where everything went downhill last time…

_**

* * *

**_

The young lady sat quietly on a steel bench behind thick prison bars that were flowing with electricity. There were several guards guarding her cell, keeping every eye on her, daring her to move.

What had she done to deserve this? Surely she hadn't committed any crime. One day she woke up and found her ship flooded with troops claiming to be from the U-TIC Organization. But what would U-TIC want with her?

Next thing she knew, she had thwarted and injured the troops that had tried to kidnap her. But then, there's a hole in her memory … a hole of blackness. All that comes to mind was her waking up here in this cell, waiting for U-TIC to decide her fate.

What had she done to deserve this? Was self-defense really a crime in this world?

_**

* * *

**_

**Ah, and uneventful chapter, save for the introduction of three characters. But this is the beginning of the story, so it's probably to be expected that so many characters came in so soon… I was going to wait for a different chapter to reveal Kael and the older man (who has a name, but I refuse to reveal it yet.), but then I thought that posting it in this chapter could work to my benefit…Obviously I still have characters to introduce, so don't get your panties all in a wad because your favorite character isn't in here yet.**

**Yes … chaos is going to show up very soon. I haven't forgotten why I did this story.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Published Sunday (June 18, 2006)**_


	3. A Simulation?

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it…****

* * *

Author's Notes:**

Alas! If only I could make the story move a little faster without ruining it! At the rate it's moving now, there is going to be _a lot_ of chapters… o.O

This chapter is going to _mostly_ finish up with Shion and KOS-MOS in the simulated world, or V.R.S … or Encephalon. Whichever seems fit for you. Anyway, we're introducing people again! No new OC's though, so sorry!

Anyway … Yes, chaos shows up really soon … I mean like, 'so-soon-it's-freaky' soon! Don't blast me for not getting to him earlier! squeak

On with it, I say!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 3: A Simulation?** – "Secret Project" – Yuki Kajiura -- .hack/SIGN

– "Say Goodbye" – Yuki Kajiura -- .hack/SIGN

**

* * *

Xenosaga: Nexus Ties**

**Chapter 3: A Simulation?**

_The _Woglinde, _Analysis and Scientific Labs, Vector Industries_

Shion and KOS-MOS stalked throughout the simulated environment, their mission their primary objective. So far they had encountered few of the holo-Gnosis, yet they knew there was more to come. After all, this _was_ their creation…

Casting a quick glance towards KOS-MOS, Shion took in the features of the final product. Her thigh-high, light blue boots, her single black glove on her right hand and her half-fingered glove on the other provided a fitting contrast to her design. Shion's favorite feature of her creation was her light blue hair and crimson orbs.

"Everything alright, Chief?" Allen's voice echoed through the Encephalon. Shion looked around for a moment, acknowledging the voice she was so familiar with.

"Yeah…" she answered. An idea struck her then, an idea that had gone wrong before. "Hey, Allen, let's skip all 300 level processes and start from 400."

"But … But, Chief, you know what happened last time!" complained Allen. "It's too risky!"

Shion shook her head.

"Don't worry! If anything happens I'll get myself out." After listening to the silence on the other end for a short, yet uncomfortable, amount of time, Shion let out a chuckle. "I'll be fine."

"But … 400? Can we at least test it in Objective Mode?" Allen offered desperately.

"You know we can't collect data that way. Besides, we worked all night putting together the A-LINE protocol. You want to test it too, don't you?" Shion argued patiently, hoping that her partner would take the bait. Words were spoken that night that changed each other's outlook of one another. It was a weakness for both of them.

She heard Allen sigh over the intercom.

"Fine … But if anything abnormal happens I'm shutting it down immediately!" he warned, clearly concerned.

"Alright." Shion sighed. Would he ever stop to think that she knew what she was doing?

"And _don't_ deviate from the program!" Allen's voice came again with a 'you're-in-deep-trouble' tone.

"Okay, _Mom_." she smiled, shaking her head. Nope, it didn't look like he would trust her anytime soon… "Ready, KOS-MOS?"

"Yes, Shion." KOS-MOS nodded.

_

* * *

The Elsa, __Cockpit_

"C'mon, Hammer! Can't you work any faster?" exclaimed a middle aged man wearing a navy blue shirt and khaki pants. His red cap was a feature that stood out particularly considering his dark hair and beige skin.

"I'm trying, Captain, but there is interference with the signals!" the boy named Hammer replied. His eye-catching blonde hair and navy headset gave an accentuated fell to him. His round glasses, white T-shirt and brown jacket emphasized his oval face just enough to gift him with a professional look.

"Well, then fix it!" another young man barked from the driver's seat far ahead of them in the center of the red cockpit. "I can't swim in circles forever! Do I need to find a port to land in and have the lunatics there fix it for you?"

"Damn it all, Tony! Just shut up and drive! Maybe the Captain should drive for you!" Hammer retorted.

"Why you loud-mouthed, shaggy looking—"

"Tony! Hammer! Quiet! Both of you!" the Captain interrupted Tony's forming rant, foreseeing troublesome situations ahead. "You both are going to do your own jobs and are going to keep it down! You're screeching voices are giving me a headache, _and_ chaos is trying to sleep back there! So, shut up!"

"Yes, sir…" the two grumbled simultaneously.

God, why was he in charge of the _Elsa_? These two delinquents seemed to constantly be arguing over something or other. There were times when they could get along easily, but those savored moments lasted for mere seconds before all hell broke loose. It was usually the Captain to keep order around the ship. Chaos would sometimes intervene, yet he rarely would, considering that he preferred to stay out of sticky situations.

"Hammer, what kind of signals are interfering with the navigational system?" the Captain asked calmly and with interest.

"I don't know. They're very weird … They almost look like Hilbert waves…" he trailed off.

Hilbert waves? Hilbert waves coming from whom?"

"Hilbert waves? Are you sure about that?" the Captain questioned suspiciously.

"No, not entirely. I'm not really sure what they are. The wave signature is unique, yet very close to the Hilbert waves' signature." he answered.

"See if you can fix it. If not, we'll have to issue a distress signal." concluded the Captain. "With no navigational equipment we're stranded. If you can't fix it within the hour, Hammer, I'll send out a distress signal."

"Alright, I'll see if I can fix it." Hammer replied, his fingers beginning to tap and flutter rapidly across the keyboard.

"Tony, cut the engines. We'll have to sit for a little while to save energy." came the next order.

"Right." the golden blond boy in a grey tank top replied. There was a high pitched hissing as it slowly became lower and lower and soon cut off all together. The _Elsa_ was called to a nearly complete stop, its form now drifting slowly through space as Hammer hastily attempted to repair the navigation equipment.

* * *

The young woman waited in her electrified cell as she listened carefully to the approaching steps that clicked against the metal floor. She kept her eyes on the wall opposite her, sitting on the metal bench provided for her with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Slowly the steps grew louder until a figure in a deep black suit stepped into view out of the corner of her eye.

"You really must be something." mocked a deep baritone voice as the footsteps ceased. "You were able to thwart my best troops. Not only that, but you managed to take down my entire class B A.W.G.S squad as well. It took us two attempts before we managed to render you harmless and take you back to where you belong."

The woman did not answer. She kept still, watching the wall, yet taking in every syllable the man said.

"Perhaps you would listen to me if I told you what you are." the man said. He waited for a moment before the woman's head turned to him. Her eyes narrowed into such a glare that could kill, and they were also filled with interest and sadness. "Yes, I thought that would be how you'd react."

There was a short silence before an angelic voice seemed to sing.

"What … am … I?" the woman's soprano-alto voice almost squeaked. The dark haired man smiled almost kindly.

"I could reveal what you are," the man replied. "But then that would ruin the point of this…"

The woman's eyes widened a fraction from their glare.

"This what?" she pressed on. The man turned back towards the direction in which he came.

"Well, that's up to you to find out. After all, that _is_ the point of all this." he said with a smirk. Now fed up with the man, the woman turned her gaze back to the wall and the man retreated from her cell, the door whispering as it opened and closed. The woman was left to herself once more with no one to keep her company.

Well, save for the guards, of course.

_

* * *

The Elsa, __Cabin 1_

A man, fairly young, lay upon one of the many beds located in the first cabin of the _Elsa_. His platinum locks fanned about his head and upon the white pillow of which he rested upon. Eyes closed, yet not asleep, he listened to the various hummings and clickings of the _Elsa_.

To be honest, he was listening to the many sounds of the _Elsa_ to keep his mind busy. Lately something has been nagging him in the back of his mind, something that is interfering with his tasks, even if it is only slight. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something inside him was ticking and making him nervous…

It was then he heard the very faint yet positive raised voices of Hammer and Tony. They were at it again, it seemed. Maybe his mood had been affecting his comrades? It was doubtful, seeing as this was the fourth argument this week for a total of thirteen in the past month.

Still, he thought their arguing was a sign of a strong friendship between them. The _Elsa_ crew had been together for a long time. For a period of six years, to be precise. Hammer's and Tony's argument didn't last long. There was a spurt of the captain's raised and harsh voice and then silence.

The young man listened to the _Elsa's_ gurgling for a few more minutes before sleep began to overcome him. He hadn't slept for one and a half days now, and it was beginning to catch up to him. Tired and at peace for the most part, he let his consciousness go as the world became silent and black.

* * *

_The _Woglinde, _Analysis and Scentific Labs, Vector Industries_

"Alright, KOS-MOS, last room." Shion stated as she and the light blue android stood before the door to the final room. The holo-Gnosis present were stubborn, but Shion and KOS-MOS had managed to prevail. Shion had easily found the key to the final door with the help of her creation.

And now, here they were. Standing before the last door of the mission with no problems to report of.

Shion inserted the key into the door and the decoder beeped in approval. The door slid open and they entered the echoing room. Before them was a stack of boxes big and small. Though, straight ahead was a single crimson box located on an elevator.

"Ready, Chief?" Allen's voice came over the intercom. The elevator descended and after a few moments of silent waiting, the elevator rose with a holo-Gnosis of quite a large size.

"KOS-MOS, engage in battle." Shion commanded softly as she retrieved her pocket-computer and loaded the program designed to collect data. She failed to notice, however, when KOS-MOS body let out small jolts and shakes as if a wave of electricity had passed through her. Once she was still again, she responded.

"Engaging in battle. Eliminate all targets." she confirmed as she began to fight the holo-Gnosis. Using her blaster and physical attacks for the majority of the time, she managed to slightly weaken the enemy. The Gnosis fought back, swiping its arms and pounding the ground uselessly, yet dangerously. At one time a strike to the ground nearly eliminated KOS-MOS, but she had the upper hand.

"Chief, can I … talk to you when you return?" Allen's meek and quiet voice spoke.

"Yes, Allen. But this is hardly the time, you know." she replied, distracted as she monitored the incoming data.

"A-Alright." the defeated voice admitted.

KOS-MOS's battle with the holo-Gnosis raged on. Using her logical sense, she predicted the next moves of her target, evading and attacking. Once the holo-Gnosis was weak enough, she returned to Shion's side, still postured and ready for combat.

"Allen, I want to try the Hilbert Effect. Activate Real Mode." Shion more demanded than asked.

"What? Chief! You're supposed to stick to the program!" he exclaimed. Already the holo-Gnosis was back in action. Save that, no longer was it a holo-Gnosis. The data had been modified to give the Gnosis realistic and highly accurate stats.

"KOS-MOS, activate Hilbert." Shion ordered carefully. The android turned her head towards her before nodding and returning her stare to the Gnosis.

"Roger." she said. "Activating Hilbert Effect." With this, she spread her arms low and light waves began to flow outward before her towards her target. Their majestic and oily glow seemed almost beautiful. Knowing better, it was the source of mankind's defense against the Gnosis, making it beautiful, yet highly important and dangerous.

The monster before them began to emit shocks much like lightening and glow a neon yellow with the Effect. Shion's eyes widened in amazement as the data began to flow strongly through her pocket computer.

"Something's wrong inside the Encephalon!" a distressed tenor male voice shouted, his voice barely reaching over the intercom. "We're receiving interference throughout the system!"

"Damn it!" Allen's voice nearly screamed. "I knew this would happen! Chief, you've got to get outta there!"

"Hold on! Just a little longer!" she pleaded as she kept her eyes on the holographic screen.

"Ten seconds until Encephalon collapse! Nerve impulses in the limbic system! We've got Kindling!" the tenor voice shouted once more.

"That's it! Shut it down! Shut it down immediately!" Allen ordered. The Gnosis's yellow glow began to strengthen as it fell to its knees.

"I can't shut it down! The Chief's blocking us! We can't shut it down from here!" the young man exclaimed.

"We've got to get her out of there!" Allen cried as he set the emergency headset upon him and entered the emergency codes for the Encephalon at lightening speed.

Shion continued to collect data, despite her apparent danger. The Hilbert waves continued to flow as she closed her pocket computer and risked a glance towards the Gnosis. It was on its feet, its figure calm. Something odd began to take shape just before the Gnosis. A little girl with ocean blue eyes and autumn hair stared into her eyes calmly, as if she had foreseen this.

Scrunching her brow and narrowing her eyes, Shion wondered if what she was seeing was real.

"Who is…?"

* * *

**Wow ……… that was a loooooooong chapter. I didn't think it would be that long… o.O Oh, well! New mysteries and chaos has appeared! YAY! Still, what's up with the whole thing from U-TIC and that woman? The little girl … who is she? Haha! Look forward to my next chappie, for many things will be answered and there will be a little fluff, too… :D **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Published Tuesday (June 20, 2006)**_


	4. Mystery Screams

**Disclaimer: Let's see … Game case, game manual … PS2 … Nope, no Xenosaga rights. Damn…**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

Rawr! I'm tired … I finished that last chappie at 11 PM … Not really late, but I had to get up at 7 AM the next morning. T.T Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …

That chapter seemed long in Microsoft Word, but it was about the same length as the first two chapters. Hmm … No worries! I'll have long chappies; in fact, this may be a long one … or a sickeningly short one. Tell ya what. If it _is_ sickeningly short, I'll post chapter 5 on the same day this chappie is put out. Deal? DEAL! Deal.

Anyway, this chappie could be my best yet. It has some Shion/Allen fluff and a few dramatic/epic moments … mostly epic, though … and it involves chaos and that girl imprisoned by U-TIC … hee hee hee! I can't say anymore, but there's your appetizer! 

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 4: Mystery Screams --** "Last End" – Koji Kondo – The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

**

* * *

Xenosaga: Nexus Ties **

**Chapter 4: Mystery Screams**

_The _Woglinde, _Analysis and Scientific Labs, Vector Industries_

"Who is…?"

Shion stared blankly at the scene before her. The little girl continued to stare emotionlessly into her eyes as if waiting for something miraculous to occur. Time seemed still around them until a loud shout broke the trance.

"Chief!" Allen's voice came from beside her. Shion turned in time to see his body halfway through a virtual vortex, his hand reaching towards her. Without a second thought, he grasped her upper arm and pulled her through the vortex, the simulated world left behind.

There was a moment of blackness before she came to consciousness, the buzz and beeps of the Vector computers tickling her eardrums. She opened her eyes as the V.R.S visor rose over her head back to its convenient spot upon the V.R.S machine itself. Blinking a few times to focus her vision as much as she was able, the first thing she caught sight of was Allen's distressed and relived face.

"Chief … Are you alright?" he practically whispered as Shion rose out of the seat of the V.R.S. He slowly dragged his feet towards her, awaiting an answer.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied. "Did I push my luck a little too far this time?" She blushed, knowing she had a bad habit of pressing her luck more than frequently.

Allen sighed with relief as he sunk to his knees.

"Allen?" she addressed worriedly. There was a short pause between them. Even their coworkers remained silent and merely observed the obvious love that Allen had for Shion.

"You can't … keep doing this, Chief. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." he sighed. Shion leaned down with a faint smile. When Allen's gaze returned upwards, his eyes met directly with a sight of feminine cleavage before him. Blushing wildly, he quickly adverted his gaze and his green eyes stared into her teal ones.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I won't press my luck next time." she promised as she held out her hand, offering to help him get to his feet. Reluctantly, the brief glance of her cleavage painfully imprinted in his pupils, he grasped her hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Well, I think that's enough for today everybody. We'll start again tomorrow, early mind you." her glowing smile lit up the room as she headed for the large double door leading to one of the many hallways of the _Woglinde_.

"See you all tomorrow!" she called.

"Bye!" everyone replied with a sweet voice, save Allen. The dumbstruck fool simply stood, his face still beet red.

"We saw that, Allen." a blonde haired woman teased. "You like her, don't you?" she winked.

"W-Wha…?" Allen began.

"We saw that glance, you perv." the black haired man grinned with a wag of a finger.

"Naughty, naughty!" a brunet lady giggled.

"Alright, that's enough!" Allen defended, his face futilely trying to become even redder. "It was an accident!"

"An accident, eh? That was some accident!" the blonde piped up. "If you like her so much you should talk to her!" Allen's memory did a quick retake. Oh, he forgot! He was going to talk to the Chief after the trip to the Encephalon!

"Oh, no! I forgot I was going to talk to her!" he exclaimed as his hands gripped his head in distress. Bolting for the door to the hallway, he bid a quick farewell.

"Sorry, guys! See you tomorrow!" he shouted as his form disappeared hurriedly down the hall. When the doors hissed closed, the Vector crew all smirked and grinned at one another.

"You think he'll score a date with her?" the brunet's alto voice asked no one in particular.

Both the dark haired man and the blonde shook their heads.

"Nah, he'll probably chicken out at the last second." the man replied, rolling his eyes.

"Nope. He has the worst pick up lines." The blonde shook her head, eyes closed and her palms face up in defeat. Well, it was true anyway…

The crew laughed amongst themselves, remembering the good times they had watching Allen flirt with the Chief … and failing miserably…

* * *

The woman awoke to the sounds of loud and lengthy footsteps and the hissing and screeching of a mechanical device. Her eyes slowly opened, rejecting their sleep. She blinked and turned her head to face the cell bars. They had risen to let five of the seven guards in. Slowly they inched closer to her, their electrified and sharpened weapons at the ready and specialized U-TIC handcuffs at hand. 

Then, a very important fact hit her. The bars were opened, the soldiers divided … She could escape! Yes, escape was at hand. Swiftly without so much as a spare twitch or sound, she literally leapt from her seat on the bench against the wall and began to sprint as fast as she could out of her cell.

"Hey!" one of the guards called after her. She was nearly out of the depths of her cell … Never again would she fall into the hands of U-TIC…

A sharp pain flowed throughout her body, sparks of electricity flew about her, choking it … granting it pain and despair. The despair that her escape attempt had failed … Once the pain had ceased, she found she could barely move. She lied helplessly amongst the cold metal floor as she felt the dreaded shackles clamp around her wrists and ankles.

The woman cried out in frustration and in anger. Tears stung her eyes, tears that shadowed her failure to escape the torture U-TIC had put her through. Her attempt at struggle was silenced at the mere sound of hand against hand … the sound of applause. Unable to move, she fought to see her audience. All she could make out were the familiar polished black shoes…

"Bravo! Bravo!" that sickening voice laughed. A guard clamped a fist around a bundle of her hair at the root, raising her head and earning a grunt of pain. The man who had hunted her … the man who put her in that cell … the man behind it all stood before her, a wide grin of pleasure and satisfaction spread across his oval face.

"In fact, I give you three times the bravo for that maneuver." he continued, his voice amused yet cold. "I myself could never predict that you could jump to high or far! I commend you for your efforts!"

"Release me!" the woman demanded angrily.

"Release you? Oh, no I don't think we'll do that until your reconfiguration has been completed." the man sighed. The woman's eyes flared with such a flame that it could have caused the ship's metal to melt and to be set ablaze if it were real.

"Reconfiguration?" her whispered voice came. But, that meant…

"Take her to the experimental development room." the man barked. "We have work to do on our precious little girl, here." The woman was pulled to her feet, her nearly limp body held by the guards. She glared at the man and tried to pull away when he cupped his callused hand under her chin as a sensual gesture. Gritting her teeth, she decided to attempt to snap at him. Swiftly, she opened and closed her mouth at an attempt of biting his hand. When he managed to dodge that, she spit in his face in disgust. In response, the man flung his hand to her face, the back of his hand striking her cheek with a sharp sting.

"That should be a lesson to you." he growled as the woman kept her head low. "You will receive even more of a lesson in the lab." The woman clenched her eyes tight, fighting back the tears of loathing and rage … and helplessness.

She didn't even twitch as she was dragged through the halls of the hellish void. Slowly she began to give up hope and accept her fate and a thing used for torture pleasure for U-TIC. How could U-TIC put her through something like this? Why would they?

A rank smell found its way to her nostrils as they entered a dark and cold room. Lifting her head she caught glimpses of tanks full of greenish liquid and blue and red cords flowing to … _Was that a human body!_

Her sense of survival revived, she tried to at least wiggle her limbs, but to no avail. Again her eyes met with countless tanks of living —or dead— things tortured inside those tanks. Some of the things she had seen bore the question whether it was human or not. She began to squeal and shriek with fright as she was dragged around the tanks. What was this place? What damned and twisted soul would do this?

"Let me go!" she screamed, half in fright and half in anger. "Damn you all to hell! Let me go!" The five guards tied her to a vertical, cross-shaped surface with chains and a few of those blue and red cords. The cords were slightly damp, making her wonder if they had once been used inside one of those tanks…

The man strolled to her front, a sick smile plastered on his face. He again cupped his hand under her chin in the same manner as the guards jogged to a holographic computer and began to boot up a program.

"I never intended to do this to you. Not so soon." he said with mockery and something like regret. "But I must … For you see … You destroyed my class B A.W.G.S unit and nearly killed all of my elite troops … _and_ you betrayed me, your master."

Her master? But she was human, how could this man possibly be her master as if she were some machine?

"I can see it in your eyes. You still believe you're human." the man began quietly with a smooth voice. "I can tell you the truth now … That are not human. You are a machine. And as such you are to listen to your master's orders. _Me_."

"No! That's impossible! I'm human and I always have been! I have memories from my childhood! My mother, my father—" she blurted, nearly shouting.

"Silence!" the man barked and her quivering lips were silenced. The man waved his hand and the guards began the program. There were hissing and screeching sounds around her, making her eyes widen a she realized what reconfigured meant … The man pressed his lips to her ear.

"You have been a naughty little girl … NINA." he whispered. He withdrew his hand from her and backed away from her to join the guards at the console. "Now." he ordered quietly.

It all happened so quickly. The first thing she felt was the stabbing of thousands of needles into her, then an electric shock … and soon she felt as though a razor had begun to strip off her flesh, peeling the life from her. The loudest, most painful, helpless, and hope taken scream escaped her lips. A scream that the man swore could be heard for hundreds of light-years.

_

* * *

_

_The _Elsa_, Cabin 1_

An image … a woman screaming … the most unbearable pain … then … blackness.

The boy awoke screaming, screaming as if he were the woman in his dream. No, _nightmare_. His body had jolted upright, his breathing harsh and rapid and his brow doused in sweat. Something somewhere was terribly wrong…

He raised a hand to his face, covering his eyes and allowing his mind to repeat the image of that suffering woman. That desperate scream filled his mind and ears once more as the image of the woman came clearly to him. She had long creamy hair, fair skin, and a dark red and crimson top that was tight around her skin. It almost seemed to be a uniform, but what company wears crimson uniforms?

When no ideas came to him, he sighed. Was that really happening to someone? Was someone really enduring so much pain? So much pain could surely kill!

"Was it … real?" he asked aloud in his soft tenor voice. He took a deep breath to calm himself, reassuring his wild mind that it was merely a dream, nothing more.

It was then he began to wonder how long he had slept. rethinking, he decided he didn't want to know. He didn't want to face his comrades aboard the _Elsa_ in his shaky condition. Would it be wise to sleep it off? Or would he see that woman again?

Lying back on his pillow, he stared the bottom of the bunk above him, beginning to daydream and let his mind work off the image. It wasn't long before he found himself in the world of dreams again, sleep consuming him.

* * *

The man stared the woman he called NINA, his eyes watchful and guilty. Behind him three of the five guards were completing the shut down of the machine they had used to "reconfigure" her. Now she was out cold, either dead or half dead. If she was dead, then he had just destroyed all of the hard work his men had put into this experiment. 

"What should we do with her, sir?" one of the two guards at the woman's side asked.

"Does she live?" the man replied with a question. One of the guards the console gave the response.

"Only barely, sir. She is half dead, there's a chance she will make it still, but it's still in question."

The man thought for a moment before deciding on an action that could contribute to their experiment, _and _avoid NINA taking up further space in the containment centers.

"Jettison her." he ordered.

"Sir?" two of the guards questioned.

"Jettison her in a cargo coffin, but supply it with enough oxygen to last for 36 hours." he clarified. The guards immediately began to unwrap the chains and cords around her. Falling limp into their arms, they carried her, her feet dragging, out of the room and down the hall to the cargo bay. There were three spare coffins should any "accidents" happen aboard the ship.

Choosing one, the guards opened it and placed the woman inside, crossing her arms as if she were dead. They closed the casket, yet they were still able to view her body though a window that had been built into the lid.

"Oxygen on for 36 hours, casket locked and ready for launch." a guard reported as he pressed the many buttons on one side of the lid. The light that had once been red was now green, signifying the casket was ready for the jettison.

With effort carrying the heavy deathbed, they placed it on a large elevator and ran for the control room. Two of the guards activated the elevator after first sealing off the room. The elevator traveled down a few feet before the hatch opened, the casket released into the depths of space. Quickly, the elevator rose and the hatch hissed closed, the air filling with oxygen once more.

**

* * *

Bleh … Still a long chapter! I posted this one a day early just because I couldn't wait! I thought this was a good chapter; it's more of my style of writing. So … the woman's name is NINA … I think about half of you saw that coming, I guess. Anyway, the next chapter will be _sacred_! You'll find out why … And the Shion / Allen fluff really wasn't fluff, was it? It was more comedy … Anyway, the next chappie _will_ have fluff in it. I can guarantee that! **

**I bet you all liked the early release of this chapter … hee hee…**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Published Tomorrow (June 20, 2006)**_


	5. Cargo

**Disclaimer: …… Don't own, don't sue … please?**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

Yes! Chapter 5 is here! I'm excited! I made it to chappie 5! This chapter is going to be juicy, juicy, juicy!

I really have nothing to say, except to enjoy the fluff and happy reading!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 5: Cargo -- **"Aura's Theme" – Tomoyo Mitami -- .hack/INFECTON (games)

**-- **"Zelda's Theme" – Koji Kondo, Yoshiko Kawamoto – The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

**

* * *

Xenosaga: Nexus Ties **

**Chapter 5: Cargo**

_The _Elsa, _Cockpit_

"That's it captain! Navigational equipment fixed … for the most part, anyway…" Hammer mumbled. Tony had grown impatient waiting for him, so he decided to "explore the area," which really meant "see if there's anything out their capable of relieving my boredom." So, he had turned on the engines and had "explored the area," finding nothing worthwhile save for the brief glimpse of a large comet.

"You did it? You fixed it?" the Captain exclaimed excitedly. Hammer nodded in reply, his mind officially fried from trying to understand computer language for forty-five minutes…

"Yeah, it's a sketchy fix, we'll need to pull into a port to completely fix it, but it'll last for a bit." he explained. The Captain nodded.

"Alright! Tony, find us a nearby port before we really will be stranded!" he called to the far seat ahead. The engines, flaring as he did his exploring, were suddenly slowed to a halt as he stared out the cockpit window.

"Captain … look!" he shouted in disbelief. Hammer and the Captain both raised their heads to find whatever it was that Tony had been staring at.

Outside, floating all by itself was a light blue object, and object shaped much like a casket…

"Should we bring it in?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, let's see what it is. Anyway, if it's garbage we can just throw it back out." the Captain answered. Carefully, Tony pulled slowly up to the casket and summoned a drone from the hangar. Opening the hatch and controlling the drone, he retrieved the casket and dragged it back in the hangar.

"Let's go see what it is!" Hammer exclaimed as he sprinted to the door and away he was to the hangar.

"I'll stop the ship." Tony sighed as the Captain jogged to the door, Tony soon following him. They made their way down the elevator to the hangar the on the third floor below the cockpit. There, they saw Hammer standing over the casket-like object, completely still as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Hammer?" Tony called as he and the Captain jogged to his side. It was their turn to freeze as they saw the object.

It _was_ a casket, a light blue one with no company name at all. The window on the front lid was crystal clear, and inside was a young woman. Her smooth creamy hair seemed as unrealistic as her beauty and fair skin. Her crimson uniform with dark red borders was tight about and fell to her upper thighs, just below her behind. The collar of her uniform was somewhat like a turtleneck and dark red. She wore dark red boots and gloves that ran from her biceps to her knuckles. There were three smooth and round periwinkle gems across her collar bone, the center one about the size of a fist and the two a few inches from it the size of an average thumbprint. On her boots at her feet were similar stones.

Yet it was her face that was most eye catching. She was solemn, yet seemed saddened with her eyes closed and her lips forming a slight frown.

"Who is she?" Tony asked quietly as if it were a crime to speak in the woman's presence. The Captain made his way to the intercom located on the opposite wall and pressed the red button.

"Chaos! Wake up, sleeping beauty! We've got very unusual cargo in the hangar! _Chaos, wake up!"_ his voice rang about the ship loudly, alerting the boy that he had called chaos.

* * *

_The_ Woglinde, _Hallway 3, Residence Area_

Shion strolled through the hallway in the residence quarters, deep in thoughts concerning KOS-MOS. What had gone wrong in the simulation this time? Everything was running smoothly until KOS-MOS activated the Hilbert Effect.

"Stop it, Shion! You'll have plenty of time to worry about it tomorrow." she told herself, shaking her head to clear her mind. Huh. That was something Allen had said a few days ago, actually. Maybe he was starting to grow on her … just a little.

"Chief!"

Well, he was a very nice person and somewhat clumsy … Who wasn't? She certainly was, but her clumsiness was the tendency to push her luck, not the tripping, lost-for-words clumsiness Allen had…

"Chief?"

That was decided then. The next time Allen asked her to go on a date, she would say yes. Even if she was busy with the Project, she could take a little break, right?

"Shion!"

She was jolted back to reality at the sound of a male voice calling her name. Quickly turning, she caught sight of Allen running towards her with a smile.

"Allen?" she said as he skidded to a halt in front of her, bending down to catch his breath for a moment before straightening.

"Chief," he panted. "I still … want to talk … to you." He took three deep breaths, and waited for an answer.

"Oh! That's right! What did you want to talk to me about, Allen?" she asked as they continued walking, or more like dragging for Allen. "Is it about KOS-MOS?"

"Uh … No, actually … It's about us." he stuttered as a faint blush formed across his cheeks.

"U-Us?" Shion repeated with curious eyes. "What do you mean us?" She felt her cheeks redden just has Allen's had.

"Yeah, um, Chief?" continued Allen. "Do you … want to go on a, um, date … with me?" Oh, damn, that took guts! Now his face was a complete pink as he and Shion stopped walking.

"A date?" she repeated once again. Well, that was quick. She was just thinking about him and asking her on a date. Already she knew her answer. "Sure, Allen … When?"

"How about dinner tonight?" Allen answered with more confidence. "We could stop by this really great restaurant I know about on the second floor. And we could even go now, if you want."

This wasn't so bad. Once he had things going they were easily kept that way. Shion simply gave him a gentle smile and soon it formed into a grin.

"I would … love to go to dinner with you, Allen." She fought back her delighted giggles as Allen held out his arm like a proper gentlemen. With a blissful grin she snatched his arm and held onto him, leaning her head against his shoulder as she could no longer hold in her giggles in.

Allen, feeling the same bliss as his date did, let out a small chuckle as they turned back down the hall to one of the many elevators connected to the second floor. For the first time since he aborted the _Woglinde_ he felt completely at peace._

* * *

_

_The _Elsa,_ Cabin 1_

"…unusual cargo in the hangar. _Chaos, wake up!_"

The boy, chaos, stifled a yawn as he heard the Captain's order over the intercom. Unusual cargo? He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before standing and quickly grooming his hair. No doubt that "unusual cargo" was a Gnosis. Well, then he was needed. After all, exterminating threatening Gnosis was the reason why he was aboard the _Elsa_.

Dragging out of the cabin as fast as he could, he made his way to the elevator down to the floor the hangar was located on. Sliding through the door to the hangar, he looked up at the scene before him.

Hammer was kneeling next to a large light blue box, it seemed, pushing buttons on the side of the box as if trying to open it. Tony merely stood over Hammer's shoulder as he stared at the box.

"There you are!" the Captain exclaimed as he motion chaos to them. "You'd better have a look at this." he said as chaos made his way to them.

"Is it a Gnosis?" he asked.

"I don't think so. She looks human, to me." he replied with a shake of his head. Chaos took in the word "she." Then it was a human as the Captain had thought? He stopped at the side of the box opposite Hammer and silently gasped.

It was a woman, a very beautiful one at that. She appeared to be either in a deep sleep or dead. Praying that it was only sleep and that this woman was still alive, he knelt beside the box and gazed at the woman's face.

"Is she dead?" he inquired quietly, realizing the box was a casket.

"I don't know." replied Hammer. "Whoever put her in this gave her enough oxygen to last her for 36 hours. Seems kind of strange to do provide a dead person with oxygen." He continued to punch the buttons on the side.

"Got it open?" Tony broke the short silence.

"Eh … Almost. This lock was professionally designed, but I don't know what company since the casket seems to be missing the company name." he replied. Now chaos began to wonder about the woman and who she really was. Her face an creamy hair seemed familiar … but he couldn't place his finger on it.

A loud beep snapped everyone to attention and Hammer threw his hands in the air with a grin.

"Hallelujah! It's open!" he exclaimed. Carefully, the four of them grasped some of the six handles on the sides of the casket lid and pulled it off and set it aside. Tony and Hammer gasped and chaos's eyes widened when the caught a clear picture of the woman, her features soft and saddened.

"She's pretty." Hammer whispered.

"She's _beautiful_." Tony emphasized as if to correct Hammer. Fascinated, chaos reached a hand towards the maiden's cheek, wanting to at least feel her smooth skin. Suddenly, causing every one to shriek except for chaos who merely jumped, the woman's eyes shot open and her body jolted upright as she took a sharp intake of breath. Her hands gripped chaos's wrist in a death vice as she stared into chaos's turquoise eyes. Chaos stared back into those unbelievable, deep violet eyes with comfort and surprise.

"Help me…" the woman hissed with wide eyes as she breathed with effort. "Don't let him do this … Help me…" Surprised at first, chaos softened his eyes and gave a soft smile.

"You're alright. We're not going to hurt you." he reassured. "You're safe." The woman seemed to calm as her breathing slowed and her eyes became heavier. Soon she fell back into her cold unconscious state and began to fall back into the casket. Catching her with his free hand, he slowly pulled his other hand from her now limp grip and pulled her upright.

"Well, at least we know she's alive." the Captain remarked. "What should we do with her?"

"We can't just leave her." chaos stated. "She seems to be really frightened. We could keep her aboard the _Elsa_ until she's recovered."

"We don't even know her name, chaos. What if she works for U-TIC? What then? We'll be in deep trouble if she is working for U-TIC." Tony reminded. Hammer nodded in agreement, but the Captain shook his head.

"I agree with chaos. We can't leave her; she seems too shaken up right now." he said. "Let's keep her for a while. Maybe she could help us. And if she is from U-TIC, well … we'll see."

After a few minor complaints from Tony and Hammer, the crew decided to let the woman stay in cabin 1 with chaos to look out for her. Minding the tight doorways, chaos carried the familiar woman to cabin 1 while the rest of the crew returned to the cockpit. Choosing a bed for her, he laid her down gently as to not awaken her. She merely groaned quietly in her sleep when she was set down.

He knelt next to her bed for a moment to make sure she was comfortable before collapsing on the bed across from hers. She was light, for a human. Maybe it was because of her thin yet healthy frame…

No matter. He had been ordered by the Captain to stay with her until she awakened and he was going to do just that.

* * *

_The _Woglinde, _Hallway 3, Residence Area_

"Oh, wow, I'm full!" Allen sighed as he and Shion made their way back to their cabins.

"I'll say." she agreed, still clinging to his arm. Not that Allen minded. He enjoyed her company and had a great time that night. When they reached Shion's headquarters they stopped before her door.

"I had a great time, Allen." Shion's voice suddenly became affectionate.

"I did too." he nodded. In a goodbye, Shion leaned up towards Allen and left him a sweet peck on the cheek, their faces slightly pink.

"Sleep tight." Allen nearly squeaked as Shion unlocked her door and it hissed open.

"'Night." she winked as she stepped inside her room and the door closed and locked behind her. Allen began to walk down the hall to his room, trying his best to hold in the cheer he wanted to emit.

Yet, as he does at many things, he failed and his echoing cheer reached Shion's ears as she leaned against her door. Upon hearing his delight, she grinned and giggled before deciding it was time for bed.

**

* * *

Aw … Cuteness! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, ya know? Finally! Some real fluff and … chaos met NINA! What now! I felt that I accomplished what I wanted in this chapter… Yay! **

**Alright. The next chappie will have _many_ epic moments … and little bit more between chaos and NINA. Ziggy might come into play … and Kael will return for sure. So, stick around!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Published Tomorrow (June 21, 2006)**_


	6. Deeper Schemes

**Disclaimer:** **Ya know … I could just break into the Namco company building and steal the rights … but since I don't want to be arrested or be so stupid or mean, I won't. Hence, you must assume that I don't own Xenosaga. Then again, assuming is only "making an ass out of you and me!"**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter release! The site was having issues uploading the document! Though I do promise this to be a juicy chapter!**

Ah! Ya know, I think this story is progressing rather nicely. A bit on the slow side with everything on the _Woglinde_, but I think it fits. I'm trying to get the timing right…

Enough of the hinting! This chappie is epic/dramatic, cute, and well, just plain Xenosaga-like, I guess. Ziggy could show up in this chapter, but I don't really know. I just write what feels right to write for that chapter. Oooooo … confusing… o.O

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 6: Deeper Schemes -- **"Fake Wings" (Subaru's Theme) – Yuki Kajiura -- .hack/SIGN

-- "Bevelle's Secret" – Noriko Matsueda – Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

**Xenosaga: Nexus Ties **

**Chapter 6: Deeper Schemes**

_The _Woglinde, _Residence Area, Cabin H5, Shion Uzuki's Quarters_

Everything was black and white as if color didn't exist. Shion was standing in a misty graveyard with nothing but the tombstones to comfort her. Glancing around, she felt a sense of mystery and sadness flow through her as she realized she was alone.

A faint ringing reached her ears as she turned and realized that she _wasn't_ alone. The little girl she had seen before in the Encephalon, her eyes portraying that same emotionless stare. Shion stared back, wondering who she was and why she made her appearance now. She had never seen this girl before in her life. Why was she seeing her now?

The girl's gaze shifted over Shion's right shoulder. Shion turned and caught the sound of footsteps treading over grass as a human silhouette made its appearance in the mist. Narrowing her eyes, trying to recognize the figure, her dream ceased to continue and all was black once more.

Outside of her dream, in the material world, the young girl stood at the side of Shion's bed, simply staring. Shifting her gaze to the distant stars out the window, she blinked and nodded in approval.

* * *

_The_ Woglinde,_ Analysis and Scientific Lab, Vector Industries_

The double doors hissed open and closed as Allen entered the room. His decision to return to lock up the lab before bedtime seemed like a good idea, but there were still people in the lab.

"Hey." the black haired man said, preoccupied with his console.

"Hey, Allen." the blonde woman greeted.

"So, how was your date with the Chief?" the brunette interrogated, cutting straight to the latest gossip. Allen seemed stupefied as his expression became one of annoyance and embarrassment.

"How do you know about my date?" he questioned. The girls giggled and the man grinned.

"Gossip travels fast around here, you know." answered the brunette, the blonde leaning back against a chair with a wink. "Seems like you two are happy together. Did you get anything good out of it?" she continued.

Oh dear … Here it comes … The dreaded colleague questioning … This was going to take a while, so why not make it brief yet to the point to save trouble and time?

"Well, she did, um, kiss me." he replied.

"On the lips?" the blonde woman and the black haired man exclaimed in unison as the brunette gaped.

"No, no, no, no, _no_! On the cheek." Allen clarified, throwing his hands up in defeat. All three colleagues sighed and the blonde smacked her leg.

"Damn. And that would have been juicy gossip, too." she grumbled as the brunette nodded in agreement. Allen wrinkled his brow in pity and confusion at the two's antics.

"Every time I come in here there's always some story to be told." he shook his head. "Is that all you two live for is gossip?"

The ladies looked at each other for a brief moment before turning back to him with the fakest innocent grins.

"Yep, that's about it!" they replied with giggles. "And men, but you know, there aren't any eligible bachelors around here with good looks and all of the handsome ones are already taken…" the brunette trailed off.

Allen frowned as his shoulders sunk. He was an eligible bachelor … he wasn't taken … so then, he wasn't handsome?

"Gee, guys, thanks for the compliment." he grumbled. "I'm going back to bed now. I was going to lock up the lab, but since you're still here you can do that for me, right?"

"Sure, Allen. But hey, why not stay for a cup?" the black haired man raised his head from his console screen to him. A cup … of coffee? That couldn't be all that bad. He needed it anyway. Deciding to stay, he found a nearby drink dispenser and ordered darkened coffee. Once back inside the lab, he and his colleagues struck up an odd conversation involving champagne, romance, and something about guacamole…

* * *

_The_ Elsa,_ Cabin 1_

Chaos retuned to the cabin after taking a short trip to the _Elsa_ restaurant for a quick snack. Quietly making his way to the woman's bedside, he knelt on his knees beside the woman and gazed at her elegant facial features. She was completely silent as she slept, yet she had a disturbing aura about her, as if something was terribly wrong inside her.

The woman began to gently stir her eyes opened into small slits with awakening. Gradually she blinked and each time her eyes would open wider, becoming more alert to the world around her.

"Oh, you're awake." chaos said as the woman's eyes shifted to him. "Are you alright? You were pretty shaken up when we found you."

The woman groaned as she closed her eyes, blocking out the cabin lights.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily. Worriedly and frightened her eyes shot open. "Where's Wilder and Kael?" she shouted as she bolted upright. She winced and remained silent as she hit her head on the bottom of the bunk above her.

"Easy. You're already hurt, I can tell. Don't further your injuries." chaos warned with care as he guided her back down to her pillow. The woman sighed as she fixed her eyes upon him, her violet orbs filled with suffering.

"Where am I?" she asked again, far more calmly.

"You're aboard the spaceship _Elsa_." he answered quietly, yet with a strong voice. The woman contemplated this, her eyes blinking for a moment. "We found you inside a jettisoned casket, but you were still alive when we brought you in."

There was a hesitant pause from the woman before her attention was back in the real world.

"Who are you to take me in so generously?" she whispered.

"My name is chaos." he answered. "And you?"

"I'm called NINA." the voice of an angel replied, her eyes softening from their hard gaze.

"You're welcome here aboard the _Elsa_, NINA. You'll be safe here from whatever did this to you." he reassured kindly as NINA's eyes fluttered closed with exhaustion. Chaos understood her distress. What he had observed, this woman had been through agonizing torture. And now he knew…

NINA was the screaming woman in his nightmare.

* * *

Kael stood quietly in the cockpit in his personalized spacecraft, overlooking the stars ahead of him. He was not alone, however. Two other silver haired men sat slightly behind him, both in leather just as Kael was. 

"Hey Kael … What was it that Wilder wanted us to do?" the man with long silver hair asked in his naturally soft tenor voice.

"Quiet, Juris! Can't you see our big brother is thinking?" the third man exclaimed in his baritone voice. He ran a hand through his short silver hair that broke at the tips of his ears. It was much of a shag cut, really.

"He is not so loud as you, Benit. You and your shouting … Give your voice a break or I will do it for you." Kael snapped. "Both of you know what our job is, so don't play stupid."

Juris and Benit frowned either in shame or dislike towards their brother's attitude. Kael usually wasn't so sensitive, but something had been scratching at his mind lately.

"I fulfilled my part of the deal, now Wilder wants his part fulfilled." Kael explained quietly. "The experiment he jettisoned … He wants us to find it and be sure that it survived. I'm not entirely sure where she is, or whether the reconfiguration was performed. That is your job, Juris. And your job, Benit, is to keep her at bay when we do find her. Do you both understand?"

"What about your job?" Juris asked in an almost teasing tone. "I don't see you putting your Gift to use." He smiled lightly with malevolent eyes behind his older brother.

"My job is to make sure you and Benit aren't harmed when we engage the experiment. I will use my Gift when is necessary, Juris. My Gift is not to be toyed with."

"I understand, brother." he replied and the cockpit was silent once more. Kael did not enjoy tracing what seemed like a sparrow lost in the depths of the universe. This experiment was proving to be most troublesome indeed.

"Aren't we being double played here, Kael?" Benit piped up sincerely. "It seems like we have two parts to this deal, like we're being used."

"Yes, Benit. I am aware of that. That's precisely what I want from Wilder. If there's one lesson I learned," he paused, raising his right hand as streams of turquoise matter flowed from his palm like smoke. His palm began to glow as he gave the most wicked smile. "It's to never let your greed cloud your judgment."

The two younger brothers glanced at one another and gave a smirk. They understood what Kael was planning. He had done it so many times before. Soon, Wilder and the U-TIC Organization would be out of the way…

For good.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so short. And I just realized that it's way too early to put Ziggy in yet … But he'll be in here in a few chapters, I'd imagine. It's getting close! **

**What's this mumbo-jumbo about this Gift Kael has? What are his plans for Wilder and U-TIC? Who the hell is Wilder? Well, actually, I think you all know…**

**Anyway, I know for sure this next chapter will have—um—terrifying moments. And plenty of them, I foresee!**

**Special thanks to _KOS-MOS rox_ just for sending in a review and giving me much needed encouragement! I appreciate it! XD**

**As you already know … Reviews are appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be PublishedMonday (June 26, 2006)**_


	7. Ghosts in the Machine

**Disclaimer: Hee hee … I own OC's … Does that count? Didn't think so……**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

Ah. Life is good. I feel really refreshed today. I finished my drawing for NINA and it will be posted sometime in the next month. I have yet to complete the drawings of Wilder and of Kael with his brothers.

This chappie will have action in it! Finally! After this chapter I will be taking a break from writing just to get away from my computer and to let new ideas come to mind. It won't be a long break. It will be from today (June 26, 2006) to Friday (June 30, 2006). On that day **2 new chapters** will be published and my short breather will be over! Yay!

Alas, this chapter may be somewhat long … That can be good … In fact, that will be perfect… Muahahaha! -begins to scheme-

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 7: Ghosts in the Machine** -- "Under Bevelle" – Noriko Matsueda – Final Fantasy X-2

-- "Open Your Eyes" -- Tomohito Nishiura -- Dark Cloud (game)

**_

* * *

_**

_The _Woglinde,_ Cockpit _

The consoles hummed and beeped quietly in the cockpit of the _Woglinde_ as the many inhabitants of the ship slept. In the cockpit however, there was never time for sleep. Manning a ship as large as the _Woglinde_ required 24 hour attention.

"Gate jump complete. Final procedure will complete in 19 minutes and 30 seconds." a woman with hair the mute color of nutmeg announced in her soprano voice.

"Good. Proceed as planned." the captain of the _Woglinde_ replied. A small alarm began to sound about the hangar, alerting the cockpit crew of a potential danger.

"Captain, sir!" a man with orange hair shouted as he scanned his screens for the source of the alarm.

"What is…? Is it them?" the captain asked as he approached the man's terminal.

"I'm not picking up any signals." the young man replied as he stood and turned to the woman with nutmeg hair and called to her. "How does it look on your side?"

The woman glanced at her screens for a brief moment before answering.

"Everything's fine over here." She shook her head much to the relief to the crew, yet it raised suspicion. The orange haired man turned back to his terminal and tapped the keys, searching for the source.

"Captain, I don't think an external source is causing the alarm." he rather concluded than suggested. His eyes widened as he stared at the search results. "It's coming from inside the ship! Sector 3!"

The captain had no time to answer as several crimson warning screens flashed over the terminals of the cockpit. Each terminal in the cockpit was overloaded with a protocol program.

The young man read his screen in his jumpy stare and his voice nearly left him.

"KOS-MOS…"

_

* * *

_

_The _Woglinde, _Analysis and Scientific Labs, Vector Industries _

An alarm sounded as red lights flashed throughout the ship. The terminals of the Vector employees were overcome by that same crimson as KOS-MOS's program began to boot up.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Allen shouted over the alarm as each employee still present in the room attempted to recapture their consoles and find out what was causing KOS-MOS's program to act on its own.

"I don't know! It happened so fast!" the blonde haired woman answered for all of the employees. "I'll try to shut it down!" His fingers flew over the keyboard as he entered in the code for the shutdown sequence.

"No luck!" the brunette called as she attempted to shut down the system. The blonde woman and the dark haired man nodded and shouted in reply. Allen's mind began to race as he attempted to shut down the mainframe. His luck was identical to his colleagues'. The terminal was so overrun that it was incapable of accepting any other commands.

"This can't be happening…" he breathed.

_

* * *

_

_The _Woglinde, _Residence Area, Cabin H5, Shion Uzuki's Quarters _

The lights in Shion's quarters blinked on as the room's terminal as well as Shion's pocket console began to glow a bright red, the word 'Warning' flashing on the screen. Startled as she awoke, Shion sat up with wide eyes. Turning to her console, she saw KOS-MOS's boot up sequence beginning. Frantically, she snatched the console and began to tap on the small keys in attempt to shut down the system.

The word 'Error' appeared in bold and flashed on her screen.

"What?" she gasped. No one except for her was able to activate KOS-MOS. Only her terminal had the ability to activate the KOS-MOS mainframe. It was made as a safety precaution should a certain incident happen again.

_No one_ was able to activate the mainframe. _No one._

Leaping out of her bed, she snatched her jacket and thrust her arms through the sleeves as she turned to the room's terminal. Punching in the deactivation code was useless as it had been for her own console. Her eyes widened as she realized how familiar this situation was.

"Not again. Oh, please, not again…" Shion pleaded aloud. She ran for the door as it breathed open and closed. Exiting into the hall, she turned to the left only to see the emergency doors lock closed in her face. Wrinkling her brow to think, she paused to regain her shaken composure.

"Could someone have activated KOS-MOS?" she asked herself. Shaking her head, she continued. "No, that's impossible! Only I can activate her using my terminal … That was the failsafe we integrated…" Sighing with frustration and fear, an old and unwanted memory came to her.

* * *

There was blood everywhere, blood of her colleagues and friends. She knelt next to a man she had known quite well, his body was limp as death claimed him. Pressing his hand to her cheek, tears plagued her eyes as she watched her beloved exhale for the last time. 

Beside the bodies that lay scattered about, an android with flesh colored metal-wear and grey flows of hair stood nearly completely still as if taking a photograph of the horrific scene. Her head turned to Shion, her body still and quiet. She had been the only employee unharmed.

* * *

Shion was snapped back to reality when her terminal in her hand buzzed to claim her attention. She glared down at the screen which now had thick red numbers counting down—Wait, counting down? 

"What?" Shion gaped as her glare widened into a completely amazed and frightened stare. A new alarm began to sound throughout the ship and she groaned. "Oh, what is it now?"

_

* * *

_

_The_ Woglinde,_ Analysis and Scientific Labs, Vector Industries_

"What is it now?" the captain shouted.

"We're detecting a large special distortion ahead of us! An enormous mass is gating out of hyperspace!" the orange haired man reported.

"That's impossible! We're still outside the column area!" the dark haired captain exclaimed.

"The U.M.N geodesic structure is being breached!" the young man cut off the captain before he could make any further comment.

"The target … it appears to be interacting with the U.M.N somehow!" a woman with red hair announced frantically.

The captain was nearly beside himself.

"It's being hacked? _That's possible?_" the captain shouted, the situation overcoming him and his crew with each passing moment.

"Massive gravity fluctuations! Surface anomalies forming in space-time!" she continued quickly.

"Impossible! That defies all laws for physics!" a man's voice exclaimed in disbelief.

"Computing mass—The numbers are completely inconsistent! I can't get a clear reading!" a woman announced. "Whatever it is, it's huge!"

The orange haired man watched the graph on his terminal screen as the wavelengths' crest increased rapidly and grew to an unbelievable height.

"What the hell? The amplitude is like a tidal wave!" he shouted. "The readings are increasing! It's entering normal space!"

"Captain!" he and the red haired woman screamed in unison. What little matter there was before the ship began to defuse and spread out in waves and ripples. Each member of the crew was side eyed as they watched what would be their doom.

"Straight ahead! There it is!" the man exclaimed, pointing to the bow of the ship.

The captain stared wide eyed for a moment before grasping the anomaly occurring before him.

"Gnosis!" he concluded.

_

* * *

_

_The_ Woglinde,_ Analysis and Scientific Labs, Vector Industries_

"Damn it!" Allen exclaimed at a loss of words.

"KOS-MOS is starting up in Auto-Mode! Countdown has initiated!" the black haired man shouted, earning gasps and squeals from his colleagues. Allen was one of the few that took that in without the aid of a gasp or a squeal.

Something was terribly wrong here…

"That's impossible! We disabled that after the incident!" he returned. The man merely shook his head in disbelief. "Only the Chief has the authority and the ability to do that … Unless … could it be reacting to … the Gnosis? Where's the Chief?" he demanded as he realized all of his co-worker's eyes were upon him.

"She should be on her way up here!" the blonde woman replied over the alarm. She cursed when she failed to reach the Chief over her phone. "The U.N.P lines are congested! I can't reach her!"

Great. Jammed communication lines. Just what they all needed at a time like this. Allen cursed violently under his breath.

"What about the emergency line?" he suggested.

"We're trying it now!" the dark haired man said. All employees were silent as they waited to see if the call would make it through or not.

A cheery and wordless song rang out about the room and all eyes fell on Shion's chair. There, mingled in a pile of her other belongings, was a cell phone shaped like a bunny and white. It buzzed as its cheery tone continued.

"Oh, great…" Allen sighed as he rested his head in his hand. So much for the emergency line…

The alarm was abruptly cut off and all fell dark and silent. The Vector employees gazed around the now black room with suspicion and confusion.

"What happened?" Allen asked no one in particular. He held his hand in front of his face, barely able to make out the shape.

"I don't know! The power just suddenly—" the man's voice was cut off by a small shock of electricity that came from KOS-MOS's module where she was kept. The locks on the front of the module were all unlocked simultaneously and a bright light blue glow came from the inside. As the top lifted, KOS-MOS's body was revealed in that glowing light. All of the people present let out confused gasps and began to back away from the module, frightened by their own memories.

A black gloved hand reached for the side of the module and gripped it. She pushed herself upright and slowly climbed out of the bright module. No one dared to speak a word or grunt a sound.

The visor over KOS-MOS's eyes lifted, revealing her closed eyes and emotionless face. Slowly her eyes opened, revealing stunning yet frightening crimson orbs that seemed to shine on their own amongst the blue around her. She began towards Allen, her steps slow and measured. Fear in his eyes, Allen stayed where he was, unable to move.

Was this the end?

_

* * *

_

_The_ Elsa,_ Cabin 1_

NINA awoke with a sharp intake of breath as jolted upright, her head narrowly missing the bottom of the bunk above her. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she let her heart slow and her mind calm.

What was that feeling? That feeling of terror, excitement, and rage … What was it? A new feeling was mixed in with those emotions … a feeling that she had never felt before. It was of another presence, and an interesting one at that.

Remembrance of the man that kept watch over her came to her. Glancing around the space she was in, she didn't find him. Ignoring her small headache and slightly stinging body, she swung her legs gently over the side of the bed, her feet meeting the off-white floor. Ducking her head so her head wouldn't collide with the top bunk, she used her hands to push off of the hard mattress and stand.

She took a few wobbly steps into the vast space of the cabin. The carpeting in the main area was a soft red and there were many more cubicles with two bunk beds in each. Spotting a door on either side of her, she chose the door to her right. Making her way over, the door whispered and slid open and closed behind her.

What seemed to be muffled mumbling reached NINA's ears. It was coming directly ahead of her, but not from the second cabin before her. Careful not to disturb anything she came across, she walked quietly towards the source of the sound. Around the cabin and across a small intersection, she noted the word 'Bridge' painted on the floor. She looked up at the door that supposedly lead to the bridge. As she approached the door, the voices grew audible.

"I don't know … she seems like trouble to me." a harsh and deep male voice trailed.

"Aw, c'mon, Captain." another male voice piped up in a tenor tone. "She seems fine to me."

"Oh, yeah. She's fine, alright." a baritone voice joined in with a chuckle. Both of the man's comrades sighed.

"Knock it off, Tony." the harsh voice more asked than ordered. "I still say she's trouble. Even if chaos argues differently, I still say we shouldn't have brought her in. What if she's in deep with the Feds?"

"You worry too much, Captain." the tenor voice warned lightly.

NINA too a small step towards the door and it hissed open, causing her to jump. When all she saw was a short hallway and a blue door at the end, she decided to venture forth. It was time to find out who she was dealing with on this ship…

The blue door lightly breathed open and she found herself staring at the cockpit. The three men were all at their stations doing what they were assigned to do. No one had heard her come in.

"Still … chaos seems to be in a better mood now that's she's here." the helmsman further up front called back over his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, he's always optimistic. But now he seems to be even more so."

"Yeah, I'll agree with you there." the man with a tenor voice replied. NINA took a step forward and the door closed behind her with a muted thud. All three men turned their gazes to her and she felt her gut tie up in a knot.

She shouldn't be here…

"Oh … you're awake." the harsh voiced man said as he lowered his raised seat. Once it was lowered, he took a few strides towards her. She recoiled slightly, yet was ready for immediate battle. Who knew what these men would try?

"Are you feeling better?" he inquired just loud enough for his crew to hear.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." she replied strongly despite her stuttering. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Nah, you're fine. Nothing eventful happens in this hunk of junk anyway." the man grumbled. NINA found a relieved smile grace her lips. She heard the door behind her open a close and she turned quickly to face the door.

"Oh, good! You're fully awake!" a soft voice said with a smile. NINA weakly smiled back at the man who had comforted and kept watch over her. He made his way to her and stopped at her side.

"There you are!" the older man exclaimed. "I was wondering where you had gone to."

"I was just checking out the catapult deck. It was having problems again." he replied. He spared a glance towards NINA and his memory kicked in. "That's right! Everyone, this is NINA."

The helmsman and the man who seemed to be the navigator waved a hello.

"NINA, this is Captain Matthews." the man said, gesturing towards the older man before them. The Captain nodded his head in greeting.

"That's Hammer, our navigator." the silver aired man continued. Hammer waved with a strong smile. "And Tony's our helmsman." The man named Tony had risen from his seat after putting the ship to a stop and had started towards them. He halted before NINA and took her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, NINA." he greeted seductively. NINA found her cheeks turning a rosy color. He released her hand and winked as chaos continued.

"You already know my name, right?" he confirmed as she turned to him. She pulled his name out from the top of her head.

"Yes. You're chaos." she nodded. His eyes seemed to light up as she recalled his name. He turned to face her with a smile.

"We haven't been properly introduced, however." he said, holding out his hand. "I'm chaos."

NINA's smile strengthened and she hesitantly grasped his hand.

"I'm NINA." she replied. Out of the corner of his eye, chaos could see Tony's flustered stare as he folded his arms. It was typical of him. If anyone were to get the best of his cleverness with women he would pout for a time before finally letting it go...

_Did Tony just admit defeat over a woman?_

**

* * *

**

**Another late chapter … I'm terribly sorry! It was my fault this time! I guess I got a little lazy here … and I had a bit of a writer's block of how to begin this chapter. **

**I'm not entirely happy, nor entirely disappointed with this chapter. I wished I could have ended it a little more suspenseful, but considering that last scene on the _Elsa, _it would be pretty difficult. The next chapter will make a better impression, I'm hoping.**

**Well! I'll finish chapters 8 and 9 and I'll take a break for a day or two! The reason why I'm posting two chapters on Friday is to apologize for the recent chapters. They were late and I'm disappointed with myself! You can deal with a "double date," can't you? I thought you could…**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapters Will Be Published Friday (June 30, 2006)**_


	8. Distress Call

**Disclaimer: Perhaps the owner is a distant relative of mine … I didn't think it was possible, either…**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

_Again, I apologize for the late chappies. It took an hour and fifteen minutes just to update my profile and to post why these chappies are so late! I tried uploading the documents, but my internet was just toast. It's been doing that lately, even before I began writing on I think it's okay now, but it did go out yesterday as well … grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

_Let's see if I can get this up before it dies again!_

Well, here it is … The first of "Double Date" Day! Chapter 8! Let's see if I can kick the plot up a notch … Huzah! I will be truly happy if I can!

This chappie could be just a tad short, I'm sorry to say. The last chapter was my longest yet! I'm so proud! Anyway, everything with NINA and chaos on the _Elsa_ won't be quite so … dramatic … or cheesy anymore … You'll see why!

I had to twist this next part since I was so tired of writing about the _Woglinde_. Shion's, Allen's and KOS-MOS's roles in this chappie will be _way_ different than it is in the game. Oh well, hopefully I can make that godforsaken _Woglinde_ disappear in this chappie! YES!

Oh, yeah! For those of you who are in to _Avatar: The Last Airbender,_ I have a fiction in mind that will be between Zuko and an OC character! Hooray for OC's! It will be a romance/action/adventure fic, action/adventure tying in with typical _Avatar_-ness in general. I will have a summary posted on my profile under "Upcoming Fics."

Yet another idea for a fic! This one is for the game _Haunting Ground_. It will be a story much like this one, yet in the setting where _Haunting Ground_ takes place. So … it will be a "slightly" altered retelling of Fiona's story. It will center around Fiona and Hewie, of course, but there will be an OC thrown in there. (Alas … yet more OC's! I have only a slight obsession, I swear!) It will be a suspense (or horror?)/mystery, I foresee. Seriously, for those of you who haven't played the game, you should go out _right now_ and buy it. It's much like the _Clock Tower _games. Again, see more under the "Upcoming Fics" section on my profile.

Um … 1 more thing … After Double Date is finished, I will be updating this fic at least once a week, preferably every Thursday if I can. And, I'll be starting a new fic! Yeah, it'll be the _Haunting Ground_ one as I mentioned earlier. -point point- So, look forward to it! XD

Enough rambling already! Good Lord, I talk a lot! ROAR! You would like to read now, yes?

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 8: Primary Objective -- **"Courage" – Yoko Shimomura – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Yummy movie. If you haven't seen it you're missing out big time! Now … _Go _…_ You _will_ watch the movie, reader!_)

-- "Sesshomaru and Father" – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha: The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (That movie is just fantastic! Go watch it. _Right after you read this._ I'll hate you if you don't!)

_

* * *

_The _Woglinde,_ Cargo Bay 

Shion had decided—or more was forced—to take the round-about way to Sector 3 and to the Vector Department. She had to get there. KOS-MOS was either in danger, or the cause of the danger. Either way, KOS-MOS was the center—if not damn close to the center of all of this.

"Chief!" a familiar male voice exclaimed to her left. Shion stopped and whirled around to see Allen making his way to her side, KOS-MOS following and preoccupied with the stalking Gnosis behind them. Her large and automatic firearms firing endless amounts of bullets that echoed throughout the room. It was then that a strange object caught Shion's eye.

Being held in the hangar was a gold, mammoth-size … well, _thing_. It was much like a cross, a quite emphasized one at that. In the center was an elegant and restructured red 'X'. The artifact wasn't thick; it was about one foot thick. Small, considering the actual size of the cross…

"Chief? Is everything alright?" Allen asked as quietly as he could over KOS-MOS's weaponry. He placed a hand on Shion's shoulder to alert her of his presence and to soothe her. She turned to face him with more than curiosity and suspicion reflecting from her eyes…

"Yeah. Everything's just fine." she trailed. Allen frowned as he squeezed her shoulder, giving her silent knowledge that she would have to explain herself later.

"The ship has already fully evacuated, save for us." he began gravely. "You, me, and KOS-MOS are the only ones left on the _Woglinde_." KOS-MOS's weaponry silenced as the incoming Gnosis ceased and she strolled to Allen and Shion.

"This ship is about to capsize. I suggest you use the one escape pod left." she more demanded than recommended.

"KOS-MOS is right, Shion. We have to leave." Allen agreed. Something out of the corner of Shion's eye caught her attention. A flood of Gnosis had bypassed them, the three of them being obvious targets, and headed straight for the artifact. They grasped hold of the machines holding it in place with their ghostly arms, completely ruining the machines themselves. The object fell from its suspended point in the air about three feet before the Gnosis clamped their small, yet powerful arms around the object.

"Allen!" Shion exclaimed as she pointed to the thieving Gnosis. He and KOS-MOS turned to the artifact, watching as the Gnosis dragged it difficultly through one of their infamous gate portals. Once the artifact was out of sight, Allen spoke once more in reaction the sudden vibrations emitting from the ship.

"C'mon, Chief! We've got to get out of here!" he shouted as he and Shion began towards the escape pod, KOS-MOS in tail and her weaponry concealed. Shion skidded to a stop before the escape pod entrance and opened it. She frowned at the display of only two seats.

"Chief!" Allen dragged her into the pod and sat in the back seat. Shion wrenched her hand from his.

"What about KOS-MOS?" she pointed out.

"Please, Chief get in!" he shook his head. Shion turned to KOS-MOs with worry. There was no way she would abandon her creation in this mess.

"No! We can't leave without KOS-MOS!" she retorted.

"Shion." KOS-MOS began. "Please use the escape pod. Unlike you, I do not require oxygen to sustain my existence. You, on the other hand, do require this to live. It is only logical that you use the escape pod as it is supplied with the oxygen you and Allen need."

Shion had to admit, she had a fair point. But still…

"But, I—"

"Please, Shion. I will be fine. Please use the escape pod." KOS-MOS pressed. Shion gave in with a worried whine to herself and sat herself in the front seat of the pod. The entry closed and she felt herself being rocketed out from the ship into the vastness of space.

* * *

The _Elsa, _Restaurant/Bar 

"This is where we eat." chaos said as he gestured to the whole of the room with a hand. NINA took a few steps inside with a weak smile due to her concentration of taking every detail in of the _Elsa_. She had seen everything except for the fabled kitchen. Was it possible that this ship had a dining area but not a kitchen? Some designing if it was true…

"I see. Do you have a chef?" she inquired as she ran her fingers along one of the smooth booth tables.

"Whoever we can find who is willing to cook for a day." he replied with embarrassment. The one thing the _Elsa_ didn't have: a cook. It was embarrassing to admit, but he supposed it was a fair price to pay for such a nice ship.

"Ah. Do you cook, chaos?" NINA turned to him with curious and excited eyes.

"When no one else will. I'm a terrible cook, you see." Again, something embarrassing to bring up. It was true. He'd never been much of a cook and never truly enjoyed it. Though, he couldn't deny it was a good way to kill time and boredom.

"I don't buy that. I'll bet you're a wonderful cook." NINA complimented happily and chaos smiled warmly at her optimism. "Is there anymore rooms you haven't shown me yet?"

"Just one more." chaos led her through a door in the corner of the room into what looked like a kitchen. It looked like your average kitchen, though it was a tad on the big side and it was spotlessly clean.

So, there was a kitchen … Thankfully…

"This is our kitchen." chaos announced as they took a few steps into the room. "It seems soft of big right now, but wait until you have everyone packed in here either nagging or scrounging for a decent meal."

"Yes, I'd imagine this room would be uncomfortable." she agreed after observing the room for a moment. They continued their chatter as they leaned back on the counters, unaware of the events taking place in the cockpit.

* * *

"Whoa … Captain, look!" Tony shouted as he slowed the ship. Before them was debris from a ship, by the looks of it, floating about. Electronics, steel, everything was either completely destroyed or so severely singed it was beyond repair. 

"Gnosis." the Captain concluded without a second thought. "It looks like they were hit pretty hard, too."

Hammer tapped his fingers across his keypad and his console let out a small beep.

"I'm getting life readings! There are people still alive!" he exclaimed.

"Still _alive?_ How could anything have survived this?" the Captain said, unbelieving.

"What's that ahead of us?" Tony pointed out a light blue object floating in front of them. All eyes were fixed upon it, suspicion creeping about them.

"Is it another casket?" Hammer asked. As they neared the object, he and Tony jumped with a shout.

"It's a corpse!" Tony exclaimed.

"You moron. This is graveyard here, of course there are going to be corpses!" he kicked Hammer lightly in the head by accident.

"Captain!" he whined.

"We should go around it, Captain. My grandmother told me it's bad luck to mess with corpses." Tony said.

Respect a corpse? Why the hell would anyone care about respecting a corpse? The Captain was bewildered, but before he could bark any orders, they bumped into it.

"Holy shit!" Tony nearly screamed with a jump. The crew watched the corpse as they flew by it. Though, a few groans and gasps were heard as it ran into the corner of the window, stuck.

"Oh, great, Tony! You got it stuck in our window!" the Captain complained. "See if you can get it out."

"Y-Yes, Captain." he complied. But before anyone could react, the corpse rose to it's feet and pressed her hands against the window.

The whole crew leapt out of their seats and Tony whimpered.

"Open a channel so that I may speak with you. Line 012." she ordered. Hammer obeyed immediately and the Captain was the first to speak.

"I um … I'm Captain Matthews—" he began, but was interrupted by the woman as she spoke.

"Open the cargo bay." she ordered. "Please let me in or I will be forced to break this window."

"What? Hey now! We can't take you in! We already have enough problems!" Again he was silenced, but this time it was because of the woman sending a fist to the glass of the ship. It cracked upon impact and the crew all jumped and took a few hustled steps back from the window.

"One more strike and this glass will shatter. Please, I urge you to comply with my request. If you don't—"

"Alright, alright! Let her in, Tony." the Captain gave in. That woman wasn't human. She was something very dangerous, but he had yet to identify what she was. The woman disappeared from sight as Tony opened the cargo hatch to let her in.

"Uh, Captain, we're getting distress signals from somewhere in the wreckage." Hammer announced as he sat back in his seat.

"Put them online, let's see what we've got." he ordered carefully. Hammer tapped his keys and put the distress call on the cockpit speakers. A male voice could be heard shouting through the static of the line.

"Hello? … Is anyone there? … Please we need help!"

**

* * *

Again, I'm sorry about my lousy internet connection. Some days I swear I want to just kill it and get it over with… **

**So, how did you like this chappie? I had to split it in two because it was just slightly long… :) Anyway, the second chapter of "Double Date" Day will be up sometime tonight! Look out for it!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Up Tonight (July 4, 2006)**_


	9. Rescue

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own it … still. . .

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry about this chapter! It's over a week late! o.O Again, I didn't really have time to finish this … and I was lazy. So, to allow more free time for me and so I won't be late again, I'll only be updating this story **every 2-3 weeks**. Very sorry, but I have a life to live as well… :)

Anyway, I think … instead of starting my _Haunting Ground_ or _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ fic, I'll be starting an _Inuyasha_ fic. I think I finally have the plot figured out … check my profile under _.:Upcoming Fics:._ for more information!

Also, once that fic has started and is posted on I will only be posting bios for OC's on my page! I will still have links to all the pics I've put up, but I will only post the OC character bios! If this is inconvenient in anyway, I'm sorry once again. Oh, yeah! I'll also be listing my favorite anime/manga list! Be sure to check it out to see if your favorite anime/manga is subject to a fanfic by me!

One more thing then I'm done! I will be posting Chapters 10 and 11 with this chapter as an apology for the lateness of this chappie! _And_—this is a rare thing to hear from writers—I am asking for all of you reading this fic to give me some _constructive_ criticism! I am in desperate need of motivation and also need help on pinpointing what I need to do toimprove in my writing!

All right, listing the songs and then we're on with the show!

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 9: Rescue – **"Title Theme" – Norikatsu Fukuda -- .hack/INFECTION (games)

* * *

**Xenosaga: Nexus Ties**

**Chapter 9: Rescue**

_Escape Pod_

"Hello? … Is anyone there? … Please, we need help!" Allen shouted into his terminal intercom. "Someone help us! C'mon, Chief, you give it a try." he suggested as he dared a glance around her seat where she resided.

"It's not us that I'm worried about." she answered, her arms crossed and her eyes troubled as she gazed at the pale floor. "Now, KOS-MOS … where could she have gone?"

"We're stranded out here in the middle of nowhere and you're worried about KOS-MOS?" he exclaimed. "Chief, she can take care of herself. Forget about her and help me contact someone."

Shion's temper flared when Allen had asked her to forget about her creation.

"_Forget about KOS-MOS?"_ she emphasized her disagreement. "Allen, our jobs are to keep KOS-MOS safe and under control!"

"It isn't my fault that you lost control of her!" he argued back, their voices rising. Oh boy, he wasn't looking forward to the Chief's wrath, but he had to talk some sense into her!

"_My_ fault?" she shouted, her temper beginning to rise once more. This man was asking for it!

"Yes, _your_ fault! You pushed her too far in the Encephalon! I told you it wasn't a good idea, but did you listen? No!" he called back.

"Oh, Allen, I swear…!"

_

* * *

The_ Elsa,_ Cockpit_

The Captain continued to lean over Hammer's shoulder, listening to the unexplained argument with his brow furrowed. Tony and Hammer had their eyes brows raised as they listened to the man and woman exchange accusations.

"What the hell?" the Captain blurted with confusion and a glance at Hammer. He merely shrugged in reply, clearly as dumbfounded as he was. They both jumped back as the light blue woman they had rescued not five minutes ago pressed the receiving button on the console.

"Shion." she addressed.

_

* * *

Escape Pod _

"Oh, and I suppose—KOS-MOS!" Shion exclaimed as she snatched the console from Allen's hand. He sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to face the whole of her wrath and also with the feeling of disrespect, as if he were unimportant.

"KOS-MOS, where are you?" she inquired worriedly, taking note of the two strangers beside her beloved creation.

"I am aboard a civilian ship passing through the area." she answered, the two men unmoving. "I plan to commandeer this ship en route to Second Miltia. Please stay where you are and wait for help."

Shion thought for a moment before mumbling, "Second Miltia…"

Allen simply sighed and shook his head as Shion raised her voice once more.

"KOS-MOS, just what are you up to? You can't go to Second Miltia by yourself!" she exclaimed. "Take us aboard that ship, right now!"

"I cannot do that, Shion. Please wait there for another ship to pass by." KOS-MOS insisted.

It was Allen's turn to shout.

"What? And leave us here to starve to death?" he yelled. "No way!"

There was no hesitation before KOS-MOS replied.

"Actually, suffocation would come first." she stated matter-of-factly and Allen sighed with relief.

"Oh, good … Wait, _suffocation?_" he shrieked

The man in the red cap next to KOS-MOS turned towards her with a timid, yet assured expression.

"Ya know, they are pals of yours. We wouldn't mind taking them in." he offered. There was a small pause all around before KOS-MOS broke the silence.

"That will not be necessary." Her voice was final as she turned away from the terminal. Shion's expression became angry and firm as her determined voice called out to KOS-MOS.

"Now, just a minute, KOS-MOS." she seethed. "Your job is to protect us, isn't it?" She placed her hand on a crimson handle to her left, knowing full well what its function happened to be. KOS-MOS turned around to face the screen at attention.

"You know full well what this does, don't you?" Shion continued, her voice threatening. "You let us into that ship, or I'll pull this handle."

"Uh, Chief? What are you doing?" His voice was shaky with fear, knowing what the Chief was capable of when she was angry or upset. Oh dear god, please don't let them die here!

_

* * *

The_ Elsa,_ Cockpit_

KOS-MOS turned to leave once more, but Shin's firm and raging voice stopped her.

"KOS-MOS!" she scolded. "You don't believe I'll do it, do you?" An alarm began to sound over the intercom and the screen began to flash a daring red as the alarm lights also went off. KOS-MOS turned to the console and stared at the screen silently, her mind trying to reason with Shion's logic but to no avail. She wouldn't dare pull it … would she?

"Sounds like she means it, if you ask me." a soft male voice carried from behind her. She whirled around to see a silver haired man dressed in black, orange and blue as well as a blonde woman in red beside him. KOS-MOS hadn't even heard the doors to the cockpit open or close, yet there they were, closing normally. Carefully, she replayed the scene over before her eyes, but she could come to no conclusion as to why she was unable to detect their entrance.

"Ah, chaos." the Captain acknowledged as they made their way further into the cockpit, halting just behind the startled woman.

"I think it's fine to let her in with us. It doesn't look like they're trouble and adding two more people to the crew wouldn't be so bad." he explained and the Captain nodded in agreement.

"Tony, open the hatch. We'll let 'em in." he ordered and Tony was silently away at the console before him, opening the cargo hatch. "Chaos, you and NINA can greet them and show them the way back up here, got it?"

Chaos nodded and turned back to the sliding doors, motioning for NINA to follow. She cast one glance back at the new light blue woman, knowing instantly that she was a machine. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she turned and followed chaos through the doors. Something wasn't right with that android…

* * *

Kael slammed a fist on his console's keyboard with rage, causing his two brothers to jump slightly. 

"Damn it!" he screamed as he gazed ahead to what lay floating in front of them. It was the light blue casket, the one Wilder had said was holding the experiment inside. However, the casket was empty and abandoned.

"I take it what was supposed to be inside this casket is what we were sent to retrieve?" Juris sighed in his wispy voice. Benit groaned as he slapped his hands over his face, frustrated with the situation.

"Yes!" Kael screamed again in outrage and paused for a moment before seething and growling his next command.

"Get me Wilder! We have much to discuss!" Immediately, Benit obeyed and soon a giant screen appeared, along with Wilder and his emotionless face.

"Ah, Kael." he said with a hint of surprise. "I didn't expect you to retrieve my experiment so soon."

His blood boiling, Kael sent an image of the scene before him to Wilder.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted. "You told me she would be inside that casket, and then I discover she indeed _is not_ inside! Explain this!"

There was a hesitant pause as Wilder ran around his thoughts.

"I'd expect someone found her first; perhaps a few merchants." he answered lightly. "No need to worry."

All three brothers were now aggravated.

"'_No need to worry?'"_ Benit repeated heatedly. "Spare me! She could be anywhere by now!"

"Enough, Benit." Kael sighed as he rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "What do you mean, 'no need to worry?'"

With that, Wilder smiled a wicked and twisted smile, a smile that sent shivers down Kael's spine. He had a bad feeling about this…

**

* * *

Well, there's the long awaited Chapter 9! Sorry it wasn't very engaging, but it had to be done. Chapters 10 and 11 will be splendid, I assure you! Remember, they are going to be posted tomorrow and on Tuesday as well! **

**Oh, that's right! The first chapter of my _Inuyasha_ fanfic, _Twilight Lavender_, will be up sometime between Tuesday and Thursday this week! Look out for it if you're into _Inuyasha_!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and I also want some _constructive_ criticism, people! Help me out a little!**

………

**Please?**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Up Tomorrow (July 24, 2006)!**_


	10. Touch of the Gods

**Disclaimer: Hmm … Let's see … I have an empty box of Triscuits, a half full cup of water, and a whining dog who licks and tries to bite the back door … No Xenosaga … Dammit!**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

Okay, if this chapter is a bit too cute/sweet/lovey, then it's not my fault! I've been listening to "Sayonara Solitaire" (the 1st ending of _Chrono Crusade_) all day. Hell, I'm even listening to it now! o.O It's the cutest song I've ever heard … it makes you feel all calm and sweet-like…

Anyway, this chappie will have some Shion/Allen fluff and _possibly_ some chaos/NINA fluff, though I can't say for sure. Oh, and as you might have guessed, the original antagonists in _Xenosaga_ probably won't be in this fic. Let's just say they died fighting over the gorgeous NINA and that Wilder and Kael & Co. have taken over. :D

Seriously though, Kael and his brothers and Wilder will be the main antagonists in this fic. Hee hee … I have plans for Kael… 3

Well, here are the music pieces I listened to while writing this chappie! Must … turn off … Sayonara Solitaire… -twitch-

**Music Pieces:**

**Chapter 10: Mystery Touch – **"Dancing with Domz" – (if I find out, I will post!) – Beyond Good and Evil (yes, the PS2 game.)

**

* * *

Xenosaga: Nexus Ties **

**Chapter 10: Mystery Touch**

_The_ Elsa,_ Cargo Bay_

Chaos stalked along the expansive floor of the cargo bay, the off-white escape vessel ahead of him and NINA behind him. Though her eyes portrayed a certain calmness to them, her actions were quite the opposite. She was cautious and yet still managed to retain her confidence and level head. He was curious as to what she could be thinking, but kept the silence between them as the vessel entrance lifted open.

Two inhabitants filed out, both with brownish hair and wearing uniforms that easily gave away their affiliations with Vector Industries. The woman seemed infuriated while the man—to put it simply—seemed defeated. Chaos wasn't surprised when the woman chose to forget her companion and stride right up to him.

"I'm sorry for any trouble we may be causing you." she spoke with hidden frustration, but her voice was gentle enough. Behind chaos, NINA had decided to move to his side, a shy and kind smile on her lips.

"Oh, no. It's no problem." he assured. "Besides, who would we be to refuse to help you? It would be rude to just leave you there."

With a quick yet deadly glance at her partner before her troubled smile broke out again, she bowed her head.

"Thank you."

_

* * *

The_ Elsa,_ Cockpit_

The Captain was lost in thoughts concerning his new passengers. True, the female android that stood not five feet from him was a powerful weapon; that much was obvious. And the man and woman he had heard over the intercom seemed troublesome, but he wasn't concerned about them for the time being.

What of NINA? Though she seemed quiet and innocent enough, the fact that they had found her in a casket was … disturbing. Who would put a live person in a casket and jettison them? Something was suspicious…

"What are you thinking, Captain?" Hammer's mocking voice piped up and Tony turned in his seat back to him.

"I'm thinking that something isn't right with that girl, NINA." he answered truthfully. Cocking their heads, the two crew members awaited an explanation. "Don't you find it strange that even though she was in a casket she was still alive?"

"I've been wondering about that myself." Tony said. "I also don't like the fact that the casket wasn't labeled with a company name or anything. It's a little fishy."

"Agreed here." Hammer grumbled. "What if she's—"

The hissing and whispering of the cockpit doors silenced them as they whirled around in their seats. Chaos, followed immediately by NINA and soon the two rescued passengers, entered the cockpit silently.

"Ah, chaos." the Captain addressed, but he was lost for words as the caramel haired female stomped up to the android she was acquainted with.

"KOS-MOS, just what do you think you're doing?" she nearly shouted. The android merely stared at the woman and allowed her to speak. "You attempted to go to Second Miltia _by yourself_, and you also tried to leave us out there! What's gotten into you, KOS—?"

"Captain Matthews." KOS-MOS interrupted as she turned to the Captain. "May I use the service module in the hangar?"

The Captain seemed taken aback by her request, but complied none the less.

"Uh, sure. Help yourself." he stammered.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I'm talking to you KOS-MOS! KOS—!" Shion shouted, but was interrupted once again as KOS-MOS turned and addressed her.

"Shion."

"Y-Yes?" her voice was laden with a motherly tone as if she were her own child.

"Please adjust my sensors. It appears they are malfunctioning." she more commanded than asked. Shion folded her arms and stared over KOS-MOS's shoulder.

"Why—Why should I?" she asked quietly.

"Please, Shion." KOS-MOS reasoned. "It is your job, is it not?" And with that, she gracefully strode past her to the blue cockpit doors, disappearing as they seemed to close to hide her.

NINA's suspicions were confirmed of KOS-MOS. She was an android, and a very vital one. So that was the infamous defense against the Gnosis. Impressed as she was, she was more concerned about those sensors. Could she … Would she be able to detect if she were human or machine? That was a piece of information that she needed and feared to know.

"I'm sorry. She's just so stubborn." Shion apologized to the Captain with a slight bow.

"Don't thank me, thank chaos over there." he pointed to the young man who had escorted them to the cockpit. "If it weren't for him, we probably would have left you there. We owe him a lot. He … looks out for us."

There was a pause as everyone took in the honest words.

"I see." she understood. Stalking to chaos, she grasped his hand in hers as a thankful gesture.

"Thank you, chaos." she said. Behind him, NINA felt something twist inside her, a twinge of annoyance towards the woman who held chaos's hand in hers. Wait, wait … annoyance? What for? She was baffled by her own thoughts and that was what annoyed her, she concluded. That was it … right?

Allen was just as annoyed as NINA was. It hurt to see her grasp that young man's hand with more feeling than she ever showed towards him. Perhaps he was being foolish, but something inside him was clearly annoyed, angered and saddened to see her soft eyes befalling him rather than himself.

"No, don't mention it." chaos answered with a shake of his head. "This ship is bound to be much livelier with more crew members."

Shion released his hand and NINA felt that feeling of annoyance weaken, but not fade completely. The nerve of this new woman, Shion … Still, NINA was concerned about this feeling she had never felt before. She didn't trust it; not at all.

"NINA!" chaos called worriedly, drawing her from her thoughts. She saw that everyone had distanced themselves from her and she glanced at her being as well as her surroundings to find the cause.

"Gn … Gn … Gno … _Gno_ …" Hammer stuttered as he and Tony joined the gathering group on the opposite side of the cockpit.

"Gnosis!" Shion finished for him with a surprised tone. NINA followed their gaze above her and noticed their distress. A remaining orange-colored Gnosis from the wreckage had made itself known above her, it's body falling down to her. Attempting to run away as it fell where she once stood, she was caught almost instantly with a surprised shriek. Its long finger-like tentacles grasped her at her jaw line and neck, pulling her from the ground into a suffocating grasp.

"Damn it!" Tony swore as he staggered back a few feet.

NINA felt her limbs go numb as she endured the life-sucking grasp of the Gnosis. Slowly she felt death creep from her toes and slowly rise through her legs.

The Captain watched as the young woman began to turn a brilliant shade of white, almost as if she were stone. Creeping up her slender legs, the white doom of the Gnosis began to make itself apparent.

"Chaos!" he called. The boy's face was determined as he turned briefly to the Captain.

"I know." he simply answered. Stepping towards the Gnosis with calm haste, he stopped before it, just in reach of its grasp.

"Chaos!" Shion shouted with concern and confusion. He turned to her with a reassuring look.

"It's okay." he said. The Gnosis's used its remaining 'hand' to target he boy, and brought it down to him rapidly. Turning in the nick of time, chaos held his hand up to the Gnosis, causing it to freeze and silence. Taking care, he raised his hand to the arm of the Gnosis and his fingers brushed against its surface. Instantly, the monster began to disappear in ripples of nothingness, soon completely disintegrated.

NINA fell to the floor and landed on her knees and hands, gasping for air. Skidding to her side, chaos knelt to tend to her needs placing a comforting hand on her back.

"NINA, are you alright?" he asked calmly as she gazed up at him.

"Yes. Thank you, chaos." she breathed as her breath began to submit to her control. His hand reached for hers gently as he stood, aiding her to stand in the process. She felt her heart cringe as her hand grasped his, a sudden desire for something unknown grasping at her.

Chaos felt something similar, but it was very faint. Something felt so … right, and wrong at the same time to be holding her hand as she stood. He released her hand only when she found balance on her feet.

"What just…" Shion trailed as she stared at chaos.

"What did he just do?" Allen finished, his stare also befalling chaos.

"How did you do that?" Shion asked in a high voice. "I've never heard of a human that can defeat Gnosis…"

"There are those who draw well, and those who run fast." he began, first addressing Hammer and Tony. "Hammer's navigational skills are top notch. Tony's helmsman skills are unrivaled … or so he claims." He added with a smile. Next came the Captain. "The Captain? Well … no one holds a greater amount of debt than the Captain."

"Ah, yes—Hey, wait a minute!" he protested. Chaos merely grinned at the older man with a small chuckle before turning back to Shion.

"I believe that everyone has a special strength, something they excel in over everything else." he continued. "So, Shion, what defines you?"

The question caught her off guard and she searched for an answer.

"Um, well I…" she began, not really sure what her strength was.

"It's the same for me." chaos seemed to agree. "It's just something I can do."

With a hesitant pause, Shion realized what he had meant. With a nod of understanding, she smiled. Chaos turned to NINA whose alert and kind eyes met with his own.

"How about you, NINA?" he asked quietly. "What's your strength?"

**

* * *

Alrighty, so I lied. I thought there would be room for some Shion/Allen fluff, but I guess I was wrong … and the chaos/NINA fluff couldn't really be called 'fluff' now, could it? Ah, well … better writing next time! XD **

**Wow … anyway, this was an average chapter. Don't worry about the 'cliffie' (maybe?) at the end. It will play into the next chapter quite nicely. The next chapter will have some Shion/Allen fluff for sure in it as well as a bit of bondage for chaos/NINA. I'm trying not to let her simply fall into his arms and I think I violated that goal in this chappie … just a little…**

**Well, the next chapter will be juicy goodness for sure! And it will also be on a lighter note. Yesh.**

**Reviews are appreciated! … And I still want some _constructive_ criticism!**

_**The Next Chapter Will Be Published Tomorrow (July 25, 2006)**_


End file.
